


The Hunter

by Laika_the_wife



Series: A Dove, a Snake, a Ghost and a Madman [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bikers, Bipolar Disorder, Blasphemy, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Candles, Consensual Non-Consent, Cutting, Dark, Drug Dealing, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotions, Evil Even, Evil Isak, Face-Sitting, Hot Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Organized Crime, Past Character Death, Power Dynamics, Pulp, Revenge, Rimming, Sadism, Serial Killers, Smut, Submission, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: The sequel for The Trader.Isak and Even are now equals, with common interests and a shared goal: to find Chris.Still dark. Read the tags and the notes, thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts).



> After being betrayed by Chris Even has left to hunt him down. With Isak by his side.
> 
> This is less bloody than The Trader. There will be blood, but less. And since Even and Isak are also on the run from the ruins of Even's empire and Even's rivals ripping the remains of it to shreds to get a piece of their own, things like buying slaves to slaughter will not be as simple as Even is used to.
> 
> Isak's bloodlust and love for pain are still there. Even is drowning deeper in his (their) dark desires.
> 
> Even will crash from his manic episode in this part. It will be ugly. I can't wait for it.
> 
> I am making this up as I go, so I will add tags when needed.
> 
> Welcome to the Hunt!

Even could barely breathe, and even that was a struggle. The air trapped in his burning lungs was filled with carbon dioxide and his body made his muscles contract and release in a desperate rhythm, with way too little oxygen. His consciousness was starting to fade and blur, and all he could hear was his wheezing, his sad excuse of a breath.

He barely noticed any of this.

His eyes and his full attention was fixed on Isak. Isak’s naked body, writhing on top of his, decorated with his blood stained fingerprints. Palmprints. It was Even’s blood, oozed out of small cuts on his arm, quickly healing and barely stinging. Isak’s brow was sweaty, his hair a mess, his eyes wild and dark. His hands around Even’s throat. His grip was so strong, he had gotten his strength back. His body was just as beautiful with the bones hidden under a layer of skin and muscle.

Even’s dick disappeared inside that beautiful body again and again. Their hips were dancing, beating together in a heated rhythm, Isak’s flowing and intense, Even’s grasping and shaky. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t care less. His fingers, dyed with dried up blood, clawed at Isak’s thighs, his hips, he didn’t touch his hands or arms. He trusted. He surrendered.

He came.

It was intense. His whole being stopped existing only to explode back into it like the universe at the dawn of time, when nothing blew up and became everything. Everywhere. He came so fucking hard and so fucking long, or maybe it was just that time was barely invented and still taking its first wobbly steps, it was still moving slow. Isak let him ride the wave all the way to the shore and then let go. Air flowed down Even’s trachea, into his lungs, the sudden rush of oxygen made his head feel light. His body was light, floating, he was gasping and staring at the ceiling without seeing it anymore.

He felt Isak crawl next to him. Against his body, curling up, he wrapped his arm around Even’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder. He was still wound up, squirming, panting, desperate for release but still denying it from himself.

“Did I do it right?”

He couldn’t answer that question with anything but a laugh. A short one, he was still out of breath, still hoarse, raspy, aching. His face was all one near lunatic grin, eyes wide, brows high, the corners of his mouth up to his ears. Did he do it right, he asked.

Isak kissed his cheek softly. He stroked his chest, his heaving chest raising up and falling down in quick angry strokes. Even felt that. He knew that. Everything else, anything else, he had no fucking clue.

“Top. Fucking. Three”, Even muttered, between his gasps.

“Of what?” Isak mumbled against his chest, against the skin his lips were traveling along, his head moving up and down with Even’s panting.

“Everything.”

“Good.”

Isak pressed his palms against Even. He moved his hands in demanding strokes, like washing away the haze and mist, he was still - still! they had been at this for all night - on the brink of coming, on the edge he had refused to step off from. He needed Even. Even was ready and willing, and after a short rest he would be able as well.

“One more time”, Even said, pushing his fingers in Isak’s hair. He curled his fingers into a fist, in a long, evenly spread tug, he lifted Isak’s face up off his chest and looked him in the eye. “One.”

“Tired already, old man?”

Even squeezed harder. Isak moaned, shamelessly.

“Bored.”

Isak grinned. He knew Even didn’t mean it. During this month in hiding, laying low, waiting for Isak to get stronger and for the smell of smoke to wash out of the city, they hadn’t done much else than fucked and plotted revenge. The thing was, their plots turned into fantasies so quickly. Hot, hot fantasies, and Even’s libido was still in its abnormal state. Isak was insatiable and shameless. That was a mixture that lead them into nudity so often that they spent more time undressed than wearing clothes.

Even hadn’t grown tired of Isak yet. He probably never would. He fucking loved him.

Isak let him.

“I want to come inside you”, Isak whispered. Even got hard immediately. He spread his legs, but Isak laid down on his back next to him. “Ride me.”

Even licked his lips. He glanced at Isak’s dick, dripping and tight, slightly smaller than his but only slightly. Isak hummed softly and placed his hand on his thigh, palm up. He raised his middle finger slowly. The nerve, the nerve. They were equals now, no more slave and master, but Even adored the hints and references Isak made with their past. His bratty little lover.

His throat was still sore, so he really had better not object. Even took the lube and spread it on Isak’s finger. Isak was humming again, stroking his dick with feathery touches, teasing himself in anticipation. Even turned his back on Isak and straddled his thigh. He placed his hands on his buttocks and spread them. Isak had earned a little treat, he was still dizzy from his big bang. Isak sounded like he enjoyed the view, and as Even lowered himself down on his hand his thigh shivered. Even’s thighs were shaking too, eager in this continuing surrender.

“Ride”, Isak ordered. Even almost laughed again. But he didn’t, he held his tongue. He let Isak do this. He wanted Isak to do this. He moved his hips, in a slow rocking motion, this way around Isak’s finger wasn’t really hitting him. Especially since he bent it back, little bitch. No. Even was the bitch, Isak’s bitch on the saddle.

“Tell me when you want more”, Isak purred. This time Even chuckled, just a bit.

“You’re pushing it.”

“Obviously not far enough. Faster.”

“I’ll show you faster.”

Even gave it his all. All he had left, he was still recovering, galaxies were forming and stars lighting up, first one by one, then in clusters. But he pulled energy from their radiation, he moved his hips, he rode. He was really getting into it, too. Feeling the burn. Soon he lifted his hips up.

“More.”

Fuck it felt hot to say. For him to say Isak’s line, for him to be in Isak’s place like this. Even heard the tube open and squirt, he lowered himself back down. Hungrily. He ate up Isak’s fingers with his body, swallowed them whole, over and over again. His thighs were a bit sweaty against Isak’s, they slid just a bit, and the sounds, the slappy soft blows of their thighs, the gentle thuds of his dick hitting his stomach, the occasional moan escaping his lips, his still raspy breath, he was an instrument for Isak to play. Isak played him so fucking well.

Even couldn’t take it anymore. He got up on his knees and swung his leg over Isak, turned to face him. He grabbed the lube and rubbed it on Isak’s dick, lathering it generously all over it. He positioned himself over Isak, facing him. Isak helped to guide him in the right spot, and Even pushed himself slowly down. He felt Isak take him. Conquer him. He wish Chris could see this, see him completely replaced by the slave he wanted dead. Even pressed his hand on Isak’s tattoo for support, he started moving. Isak was lifting his hips in the same rhythm, fucking him as he rode him, doubly taken.

It just felt so fucking good. Even enjoyed being the top most of the time, but on occasion he liked to surrender, to receive, instead of giving and taking. This was one of those occasions, still high from his surrender to being choked by Isak, from his display of ultimate trust. He had been in Isak’s hands completely, and now he was on his dick and loving every second of it.

Isak looked incredible. He was on his back but in control, his hands stroking Even’s thighs and hips, guiding his movements, urging him on. Pushing him. Even looked down at him, his hair falling on his face, he pushed them off but they fell back right after, strands sticking to his skin. Isak was enjoying himself, and Even’s body, he was breathing mostly through his mouth now, his lips parted and expression focused, intensely focused. He was going to come soon. Even really wanted him to come soon and come hard, he dug his fingernails in the skin of Isak’s stomach and sides hard enough to draw some blood. He slipped his blood stained finger between Isak’s lips, pressing down on his tongue. He nailed it to the floor of his mouth, holding his chin tightly.

That did it. Isak came. Even could feel him come inside him, the sweet humiliation of being claimed like this, being a depository for Isak’s cum. Isak grabbed him and pulled, upward, toward his face.

“Come here”, he mumbled. Even did. He shifted up, above Isak’s face, his whole body was shaking when he felt Isak’s eager tongue lapping his open hole clean. Isak licked it all away, every drop, and when he was done he pushed his tongue inside. Even grabbed his aching, near sore dick, he jerked off fast and hard. Isak fucked him deeper with his tongue, pushed his finger inside too and now he was giving it to him, rubbing him hard, and within stretching, lingering seconds Even came one last time.

He could barely lay down. He was shaking, spent, powerless and powerful at the same time. He pulled Isak against him, his warm, sweaty, glowing body, and basked in his heat. They laid silent for a long time. Even almost fell asleep.

“We should leave soon”, Isak whispered, pulling Even back from his dream about to begin. Even yawned.

“Yes. Tomorrow, love. I’ve arranged a vehicle for tomorrow.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I tried to. Then I got distracted.”

Isak chuckled. He rubbed his head on Even’s shoulder.

“Explanation accepted.”

“You’ll taste blood soon, love. I promise.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Like Isak, Even was so over this laying low and hiding thing.

The copious amount of sex they were having helped quite a bit, but they could cut only so much. They didn’t have a pod anymore, and they needed to make their other first aid supplies last. There were people out there who were more than willing to put a bullet or ten in their bodies, and if their paths happened to cross they would be pretty sorry for having spent all their equipment in kinky sex.

Isak was asking for blood. Even was hungry for it. They needed to get moving again. Without his empire Even couldn’t really just walk in somewhere and pick up a pretty slave or two of his liking. Without Mikael he didn’t have a little lamb to slaughter. Without Chris, his dove, he didn’t have much else, either.

He did have Isak.

The perfect, once pristine Isak, who held his black heart in his hands that had one bone less than they should have. They had drilled a hole in it together, Isak’s distal phalanx of his left pinkie, and it was now hanging on the same chain as the cross Chris had left on Even’s desk. His dove and his snake, both against his chest, at all times.

Even was real fucking happy he was slowly going insane. He was full of energy and power. He was full of lust and libido. He was a whirlwind of power and murder and in all that he had no room for things like missing and longing. Or grief. Sonja had bid her farewell and Even was free to go with his lover. His Isak. Who had just finished packing their bags and looked over his shoulder at Even sitting on the bed, smoking his last cigarette. It felt appropriate, to leave the habit in this place, their final sanctuary before the action started. Before the hunt.

He was tempted to flick the cigarette on the bed and just burn this place to the ground as well. His hotel had burnt, in its entirety, and done some damage to the neighbouring buildings as well. Even adored the symbolism in that. Of course his empire didn’t all burn with it, it was just a building, and he had shut down all the operation in there anyway days before. But The Plaza had been the heart of it all, and now it was no more. In ashes, every secret doorway and passage, every lovely bone, every secret the building held within its walls now reduced to piles of blackened twisted beams. Even’s love for vintage and period materials had created something that defied every single fire regulation in existence and that had burned down in a flame hot enough to turn the bones to dust. Even had sent people to search for them and they had found nothing. Only ashes.

The hotel was gone and the rest of Even’s empire in ruins. Without its leaders, Even and Chris, it was reduced to a shamble of cells in disarray and at war with each other, each of them fighting for the position of the top dog. Even couldn’t care less. He could always build a new empire. He had people loyal to him, for other reasons than money, he had the deadliest, most poisonous thing alive by his side and he had a dove to hunt down. He was good. He wanted for naught.

Even crushed the cigarette under his heel on the floor. A fire, been there, done that.

“Ready?”

Isak nodded. He lifted a bag on his shoulder. He looked hot as hell in modern clothes too. Or maybe it was because Even knew what was under those clothes, that black sleekness, a map of fucking paradise.

“Let’s go.”

Even took two bags himself. Isak had gotten his strength back but it was still a work in progress. He had been eating well and building muscle, and his form was beautiful to look at. His collarbones were still Even’s favourite part of him, but his shoulders had gotten broader and his posture prouder and just the sight of him made Even start salivating. He was happy to let Isak go first.

They packed the bags into the sidecar of the hovercycle. Isak looked at the bike, curious but nervous, intrigued but timid. He stroked at the handle softly. Even placed his hand over Isak’s and wrapped their fingers around it.

“I’ll show you how it works.”

Even let go of Isak’s hand and helped him mount the bike. He sat down behind him, pressing his hips tightly against Isak’s lovely ass. It made both of them pause, just for half a second, Even could sense the filthy smile on Isak’s lips he couldn’t see from behind him. That same smile lingered on his lips.

“Grab the handles.”

Isak did. He had to lean forward to reach them, pressing his ass tighter against Even’s groin. Fucking nice. Even placed his hands on Isak’s hips, stroked at his lower back with his thumbs. Hell yes.

“Push the buttons. It will turn it on.”

Isak laughed, soft and dark. Turned it on, indeed. But he pressed the buttons and the bike came alive. It was humming low, radiating power and energy between their legs.

“How does it feel?” Even asked, stroking Isak’s back still.

“If you’re going to keep doing that while we ride this thing I will crash it.”

Even pushed his hands forward, around Isak’s body, along it. On his lower abdomen, his fingers stretched lower, found what they were looking for. It made Isak sigh. He took his hand off the handle to remove Even’s hand from his dick and the bike turned off immediately.

“If you crash, the bike won’t keep flying. It will turn off and crash with you.”

Even pushed his hand a bit further and grabbed the dick through the clothes. He grabbed it hard and good.

“And this, my dear, is mine. I get to touch it whenever I want to. Do you understand?”

“Yes”, Isak sighed, leaning his head back against Even’s shoulder. He was offering his neck for Even to bite. He didn’t. Not now. They were leaving, they had to travel far before dawn.

“Turn it on.”

Even rubbed at Isak’s hard dick with his hand. Isak was always so fucking ready. He was perfect. But when the bike started humming again he let go, slowly, and wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist. He lifted his feet on the holders.

“It will follow your body. Use the wheels at your thumbs to adjust the speed and the height. I suggest we keep low for now, so don’t use the left wheel. When you’re ready to go, just push us off the ground with your feet and lean on your hands. It’s a very intuitive process, I can’t explain it to you. You have to feel it yourself.”

“That sounds incredibly dangerous.”

Even smiled.

“It is.”

“Good.”

Isak pushed them off the ground. The bike stayed in the air, floating a bit above the street, and as Isak leaned forward they started moving. Even pressed his body against Isak’s and guided it. The bike turned wherever he wanted it to go, and soon Isak got the hang of it. His body was a quick learner.

“How fast can this thing go?”

“Too fast.”

“Fuck yes.”

“Go.”

They shot off. The streets were quiet at this hour, when the day people had retreated and the night people barely waking up. Isak had plenty of space to ride. Even guided him, directed him with his body, all the while letting his hands roam along Isak’s. He trusted Isak’s ability to focus. He had never met anyone like him, anyone who could multitask like Isak did. So he just did it, without paying it too much thought, he slid his hand back down and grabbed Isak’s dick. He was happy to find it still hard.

Isak was a quick learner indeed. He didn’t object one bit. He kept riding and let Even rub him up and down, run his fingers around the tip and then down the shaft, feel his testicles. Even, on the other hand, was losing his focus rapidly. He pressed his lips by Isak’s ear.

“Ride east. Out of town. I’ll be done by then.”

Even lifted up Isak’s shirt to get to his waistband. Once he had located it it was easy to slip his hand under it. He found what he was looking for. Isak’s beautiful, rock hard dick, its tip sensitive and wet. Even closed his eyes and used his fingers to see. He saw it, he could fucking taste it, the tangy but sweet flavour of his precum and the smoothness of his foreskin on Even’s tongue. So fucking tasty. Even sucked on his own tongue, stroking Isak’s dick, pretending. If he only could have, if it were physically possible, he would have been sucking on it right now.

Isak’s back was heaving up and down against Even. He was panting. Gasping. He was speeding, faster, faster, dangerously, recklessly fast, zipping between buildings, headed east. Even wrapped his fingers around Isak’s dick and moved his hand inside his pants. It was all it took. The danger, the abandon, the insanity, it took them over. Even pressed his hard dick against Isak’s ass, tight, Isak moved his hips just a bit against it and Even’s hand, and when Isak came so did Even. They could have crashed. At this speed it would have broken their bones, shattered them, snapped their necks. Dust to dust.

When Even opened his eyes they were still riding. Isak was panting, Even’s hand was all wet, so were his pants. Even licked the sweat off the back of Isak’s neck and left his hand inside his pants. It was perfectly comfortable right there.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a while since Even had last seen the stars. The sky above the city was black at the nighttime, the dim shine blocked by the lights blasting from below. But here, past the edge of the inner circle, the houses were lower and further between, the lights almost shy or scared. Here people knew that if you were in the light, everything in the dark could see you better.

Even pulled his hand out of Isak’s pants. He leaned his face by Isak’s ear.

“Pull over. It’s time to switch to stealth mode.”

Isak slowed down. Then they stopped, and Even pressed his feet on the ground.

“Let go of the handle.”

Isak did, and the bike turned off. It landed on the road with a light thud. Isak fell with it and let out a surprised squeak. Even chuckled.

“Sorry about that.”

“Fuck you too.”

“If you insist.”

Even sat back down and pushed Isak’s back, between the shoulder blades, bending him over. Isak’s body bent willingly. He pressed his chest on the bike and his ass against Even. Isak had been getting cocky. It was time to remind him of his position in all this: the bottom.

Even reached into his boot. He pulled the switchblade out and pushed the button. In the silence of the night he could hear Isak draw a sharp breath at the sound of the blade appearing. He looked at Isak in front of him, bent over and his ass was spectacular, meatier than ever, two round mounds. He placed the blade between them. He cut. The fabric gave in easily, especially when it was stretched out like that, and a small cut made a sufficient hole.

Isak tried to sit up but Even pushed him firmly back down. He put the blade away and the knife back in its place in his boot. Even slipped his fingers inside his own pants and collected the remains of his cum. It would suffice just fine, he decided, and pressed his hand on Isak’s back to keep him still. He wiggled his shiny fingers in through the hole and pushed them into Isak. Two at a time. Isak hissed and moaned at the same time, and he stayed where Even had put him. In his place.

They were out in the open. Stationery. They could be spotted, Even was still easily recognisable even though he was wearing the same sleek black clothes Isak and everyone else in the city were wearing. His height, his bouncy hair, his beautiful features and his commanding presence were hard to cover with something so fitted as his outfit. It was like second skin and still not, it looked like clothes and covered more than it revealed, and the two of them on this bike, fucking, was a sight that was bound to attract attention. Isak didn’t give a fuck, and to be honest, Even didn’t either, but they were on a hunt. So despite Isak’s lovely sounds and writhing body on display in front of him Even pulled his fingers out. He left Isak hungry for more, for release, and that act gave him its own kind of dark pleasure.

Even threw his leg over the bike and wiped his fingers clean on Isak’s thigh.

“Get off.”

Isak mumbled something about really trying to, but he was smart enough to obey. Even opened the sidecar and took a bag out. Two hoodies, one for each of them, he gave the other one to Isak. They pulled them on and placed the hoods on their heads. Next he gave Isak a pair of shades. When they were on Isak’s face Even pressed the switch on the frame.

“Better?”

“Yes. I can see now. Not details though?”

“Shapes are enough to see to avoid hitting them.”

Isak looked at Even, up and down. He grinned.

“I wouldn’t mind crashing into yours.”

“I want to let you know I’m rolling my eyes at you right now.”

Even turned the bike on stealth mode as well. The lights turned off. It wouldn’t go as fast either, but it would run more quiet. They only had one pair of goggles. Even would have to trust Isak, once they left this district they’d be riding in the dark.

Isak just stood there, looking at him. Even frowned. Then he remembered Isak couldn’t see it.

“What?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

“Have you earned one?”

Isak shook his head. He pouted, disappointed, and turned to mount the bike again. Even had to fight back his urge to grab him, spin him around and kiss the shit out of him. He won that battle. Even climbed up behind Isak and smiled at the possibilities the hole in Isak’s suit gave him. But he wasn’t going to take advantage of it now. Isak had not deserved it.

The bike took off again. Isak sped up as fast as it would allow him to. The lights around them were swishing by and getting rarer and rarer, until they were in full darkness. Even told Isak to head for the mountains in the distance and settled against his back. It had gotten so strong. Even had let Isak get strong because he longed for an ally, a companion, but his experience with Chris should have taught him that he could absolutely not afford one.

Chris had taken everything from him. He had taken his daughter. Sonja’s daughter. Even’s one and only chance for a fucking family and it had been destroyed. Liliann would have to learn the truth some day, about her parents, and Even dreaded the conversation he would have to have with her then. Would Isak be a part of that? Did Even want him to be? The answer might have been yes, and that was unacceptable. Isak was a slave. He would always be a slave. Even had forgotten about that during their time alone together, but now that he would take Isak to places he would have to remember it again. They were not equals in public. Never.

The thing was, that Even was feeling so comfortable here. He was comfortable with Isak, leaning on his back, letting him ride into the night. Trusting him. He shouldn’t have been trusting him at all. Why the hell did he then feel like he could? It made no sense. He still felt like he could, and, even worse, he wanted to. He could not. He would not. He had trusted Chris and here he now was. Fallen.

Isak pressed his back into Even, nudging his shoulders. Even opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? On a speeding hoverbike, leaning onto a slave? Chris had been fucking right to push him off his throne. He yawned in secret behind Isak’s back and tried to see into the darkness. He looked over his shoulder. The lights had disappeared, they were far into the wastelands. Even peeked up at the stars. They were heading in the right direction.

Of course they could have used a location device. But that would have meant them telling some satellite in space where they were. Even didn’t trust any network, especially global ones. He handled everything off the grid. He had spent a lot of time learning all the necessities like this, like reading a heading from the stars he usually didn’t even see.

“I’ll guide you.”

He grabbed Isak tighter. Their bodies leaned as one, directing the bike, by Even’s command. He had the signal trapper in his pocket, set for a certain frequency, and when he felt it vibrate on his thigh he asked Isak to stop the bike. This time they both put their feet down before Isak let go.

“You fell asleep”, Isak said.

“Thank you for waking me up.”

Even took the shades off Isak’s face and put them on his. He scanned the surroundings. He searched for the sign. He saw rocks. Some plants. Mountains in the horizon, filling up a quarter of the sky. Then he spotted it. Three points, like a crude crown. Easily missed by anyone who wasn’t looking for exactly that.

“We’re here.”

Even took the shades off. He couldn’t see a thing. But he could feel Isak, hear his breathing, right in front of him. He knew Isak could hear his. As Even leaned over he first heard Isak breathing heavier, then felt it on his lips, their breaths mixed just for a fraction of a second before Isak’s kiss took Even’s away.

He had to break the kiss way too soon. They had no way of knowing if someone was watching. Their eyes were getting used to the darkness and picking up reflections of the dim glow of the stars, Even could almost see them shine from Isak’s eyes when they pulled back. Then the shine disappeared. Isak had closed his eyes and reached up, pulling Even into another kiss. Even was more than willing to let him.

They weren’t hard. For the first time in weeks their bodies were pressed together and their dicks weren’t hard. Even was barely breathing, Isak was drinking his short breath in greedy gulps, and their lips could not get enough of each other, of this kiss. Even had never kissed a boy like this. He knew he should have been very, very afraid of it, of its power, but he had no idea how he could have feared anything in the world. He had Isak by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Even pressed his forehead against Isak’s. They still couldn’t see almost anything, but eyesight didn’t feel important at all. Isak was so, so warm. The nights were cold in the wastelands and their clothes were optimized for adjusting body temperature, so Isak shouldn’t have been radiating heat like this. Then Even remembered the hole he had cut, and he had to ask.

“Are you cold?”

“Yes.” Even could hear the smile in Isak’s voice. “Freezing. And you’re about as warm as a chair.”

“A chair? Interesting choice.”

Isak fondled at the hem of Even’s hoodie.

“I do like sitting on your face.”

“I always imagined you’re sitting on the chair’s lap.”

“I’m equally happy there as well.”

Even pecked two more small kisses on Isak’s lips and then lifted his head. Isak had to get inside. Even stepped reluctantly back and put the shades back on. He got on the bike and placed Isak’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll ride slowly. Just keep walking.”

“Okay.”

Even started the bike and pushed it off the ground. He rode it very slow, and Isak had no difficulties walking with him. They traveled to the crown and stopped there. Even took the signal trapper from his pocket and placed his thumb on the reader. It activated the device to send the recorded signal back reassembled by a certain sequence, and after it had been delivered the ground started to vibrate. The elevator rose up from the ground in front of them. Even could see it with his shades and he rode right inside. He noticed the change in Isak’s steps when the sand was replaced by floor under his feet.

“There’s a lever on the wall to your left. Just above your hip. Pull it.”

Isak reached out and found the handle. He pulled it, and the elevator started to descend. As soon as the ground was closed again above them the lights inside the elevator went on. They weren’t bright, but after the darkness they made their eyes water.

“Please remove my shades.”

Isak did so. The first thing Even looked at was his lips. They were blue on the edges.

“That’s not supposed to happen. Your clothes should adjust your temperature.” They were riding so fast in the cold night. Even looked at Isak’s hands. His fingers were a mess.

“Put those under my shirt. I can’t let go of the handles, the elevator stops if I do.” Just a silly little precaution. Mahdi loved his booby traps, and Magnus made sure they weren’t lethal. For a drug lord mister Disi sure was whipped.

Isak stepped behind Even and slipped his hands against Even’s back. They were so cold. Even’s skin rose to goosebumps and his nipples tightened.

“You should have told me.”

“I thought you knew.”

Even tried to remember if Isak’s lips had felt cold when they had kissed. He couldn’t say. He could remember perfectly how hard they made his heart pound, but he had no idea had they been cold or not. Would he have cared if he had noticed?

The elevator stopped. Isak pulled his hands out. Even let go of the handles and when the bike shut down the doors slid open. A man was there waiting for them, pointing a gun at them. Light blonde hair, grey eyes, fair skin. Pretty in his own way. His clothes, a light gray overall, were full of stains from various chemicals, and he did his best to look menacing.

Even laughed.

“Mahdi sent  _ you _ to wave a gun at us?”

“Short of staff. Your stunt has created quite a pressure wave.” The man put the gun in its holster at his hip. He didn’t hide his curiosity towards Isak who had stepped in front of Even at the sight of the gun and now slipped aside, slightly behind Even but close on his side. A loyal guard dog.

“Chris’ stunt”, Even corrected. “I’m just cleaning up.”

The man laughed. His eyes had a lovely sparkle when he did. He had one of those faces that could hide no emotion.

“Cleansing with fire is so 21st century. So, well, you.” The man looked at Isak, leaning a bit closer, smiling. “I’m Magnus. What’s your name?”

Isak didn’t say anything. He looked quickly at Even and then lowered his gaze on the floor.

“I call the slave Isak.”

“That’s a lovely name”, Magnus said, still talking to Isak. Soft.

“Isak’s suit malfunctioned. He needs to warm up, stat.”

“I’ll have to take care of that personally, then. Like I said, short of staff. Mahdi executing five of them did not help one bit, let me tell you.”

Magnus reached his hand out at Isak.

“Come on. I’ll get you warmed up in no time.” Magnus looked at Even. “Mahdi is expecting you in the den.”

Isak didn’t take Magnus’ hand. He looked at Even again, and Even nodded. Magnus left with Isak and Even was immediately feeling a bit jealous. Had it been anyone else than Magnus he wouldn’t have let Isak go with them alone. But Magnus was trustworthy in these matters.

Well, in any matter, really. But especially in these.

Even pulled the hood down and headed for the den. Magnus had been telling the truth, it was so silent in here. Even didn’t see anyone else on his way to Disi. Only empty hallways and half closed doors leading into dark rooms. The laboratory seemed to be operational still, at least the door was shut and the light above it was lit. Magnus was a miracle worker, really, and completely wasted his potential as a cook, but the medicine industry was behind doors so tightly closed that there was no way in for him, no matter how talented he was. Healing illnesses completely was not good for the sales of medication.

Even arrived to the den’s door. He knocked on it but entered without waiting for a permission.

“Mahdi.” Even nodded at the dark skinned man sitting on a huge armchair, reading a tablet. Then he looked at the cage standing in the corner of the room, and at the slave inside it. He greeted him as well. Mahdi and Magnus had had him for so long that he was practically family. In the way pets can be. “Jonas.”

Mister Disi was an impressive sight. Just like Even in his vintage outfits and his barely hidden lust for blood, Mahdi Disi was seen as someone who clearly had power but was Not Quite Like Us, and therefore intimidating. And, Even had to admit, he really was owning the look. The silvery and black sequins sewn on every inch of his clothes glittered and shone with every move his muscular body made, the tattoos covering his shaved head glowed in the low light and his makeup was flawless like always. When he stood up, the thick heels of his platform shoes made him slightly taller than Even was.

“I was waiting for you to come knocking on my door. Took you longer than I expected.”

“From what I heard from Magnus you’ve been keeping yourself busy.” Even stepped by the cage and slipped his hand in between the bars. Jonas pressed his face against his fingers to feel, pushed his lips on them. Even was willing to give him a treat, so he examined those lips with his fingertips. “What did it do this time?”

“Nothing. I locked him up for his own safety when I saw it was you who was coming over.”

Even chuckled. He pulled his fingers out of Jonas’ mouth and slid them along the side of his neck, then over his Adam’s apple.

“There isn’t even a scar anymore.”

“Our pod is busted. I can’t risk it.”

“It’s just a slave.”

“Not for us. He’s accepted by Magnus and therefore extremely important and irreplaceable.”

“So Magnus still doesn’t put out?”

“Do not insult my mate again or I will kick you and your little whore out in the wastelands.” Mahdi did not need to raise his voice. They both knew who was in charge here.

“Speaking of your mate, I need him to work his magic. I need something to clear my thoughts.”

Mahdi raised his shaved eyebrows. The ones painted on his forehead barely budged.

“Speeding up or crashing down?”

“Somewhere in between.” Even was looking at Jonas as he spoke. Examining his lips and mouth again, absent mindedly. Talking about this was surprisingly hard for him, considering how long he had lived with it. With the ups and downs. If Mahdi didn’t have Magnus Even would have never told him anything about this, despite the fact he could be trusted with this information. But he had Magnus, his mate, and Magnus was the only one who had a chance of helping Even now. “I took a hit the other day, but it was too late. It did nothing. Now I’m going so fast that I will crash any day.”

“All we have ready is some THC.”

“Synthetic or grown?”

“Both.”

“I’ll take the grown.”

Mahdi tilted his head and rested his fingertips on the headrest of the chair.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? The concentration can’t be properly regulated.”

“I’m sorry, have we met?”

That made Jonas chortle. Even grabbed his lip tightly and twisted it, now looking at Mahdi.

“Now, please roll me a joint, would you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Even pulled a long breath through the joint. Then he pressed his lips on Isak’s who was lying next to him on the huge floor cushions and gave him a taste as well. The kiss just kind of happened in the middle of all that smoke, and Even allowed it to. At least Isak didn’t cough this time.

Mahdi had joined them. On his right side laid Magnus, who couldn’t take his eyes off of Isak. He took the joint from Mahdi and smoked it carefully and long, just staring at Even’s slave.

“What is it?” Mahdi asked as he stole the joint back from his lover.

“I gave him a bath to warm him up”, Magnus said, devouring Isak with his eyes. “He is covered in scars.”

Even pulled away from the kiss and looked directly at Magnus instead of from the corner of his eye like he had this far.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Magnus nodded. To Mahdi’s surprise.

“You like him?”

Magnus blushed. That face hid nothing.

“I don’t want to touch him. But I like looking at him. A lot.”

Even pointed at Magnus’ crotch.

“I can tell. Would you like to see more of him?”

Magnus took a smaller pillow and pulled it on his lap. Then he nodded.

“If it’s okay by Mahdi.”

“Hell, after all this,  _ I _ want to see him. Yes, please.”

Even nodded at Isak, who stood up and undressed for them to see. Magnus was right. Isak was beautiful to look at. All the scars, his tattoo, his burn mark. Mahdi frowned when he saw the latter two.

“Quite familiar?”

Even glared at Mahdi who decided to leave it at that. Good. It would have ruined the mood, speaking about such nasty subjects as Chris. Magnus didn’t seem to notice anything off, he was eating Isak up with his eyes again. Licking his lips.

“Sir”, Isak whispered, quietly. “How can I serve your friends?”

The transformation was incredible, really. From the man Even had kissed above the ground into the slave under it. Isak had lost all his cockyness and was back to his former self. The obedient servant. Isak lowered himself down on his knees. Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“I’m good, for one”, Mahdi said. He reached his hand over and stroked at Magnus, his fair hair and cheek. “Do you like his marks, dear?”

Magnus nodded.

“Yes”, he whispered, short of breath. “Very much.”

“Would you like it if Jonas had some too?”

Magnus turned to look at Mahdi. Even could see the lust on his face, the longing. The shame. He liked it.

“I don’t want to..do anything with him. To him.”

Mahdi smiled reassuringly.

“I know, sweetie. But I’m sure Even wouldn’t mind leaving us a memory or two of his visit.”

Even grinned. He most certainly would not. The hunger he saw in Magnus reminded him of the hunger Isak had. He wished he knew what had happened when Magnus had bathed Isak earlier. He was certain it had something to do with this.

“Jonas has always served me well. Would you like to enjoy Isak while you wait?”

“Mahdi, please”, Magnus asked. “I want to watch him.”

“I’m good, as I said. I was reading when you came to interrupt me.”

“Thank you”, Magnus said and took Mahdi’s hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, dear.” Mahdi got up. “I suggest you three take it to your bedroom. I don’t want blood on my cushions. I will send Jonas there shortly.”

Magnus stood up as well. He gave Mahdi a kiss on the cheek and a smile that lit up the whole room.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Have fun.”

“I promise.”

Mahdi left them. Even stood up as well. Isak stayed down on his knees and pressed his palms against the floor. The sight of his round naked ass made Even lick his lips. Magnus kept his eyes on Isak and walked backwards ahead of them, guiding them to his bedroom. It was pretty simple, but the bed was nice and big.

“That’s a lot of bed for one person”, Even stated, just to make Magnus blush. He was successful.

“I wander when I sleep. Usually I wake up in some kind of diagonal situation.”

Even ordered Isak on the bed on his back. His dick was already half hard, he was just perfect. Magnus stared at him openly.

“So, how should we do this? You want to just watch?”

Magnus nodded.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to make requests?”

“No. Just watch. Pretend I’m not here.”

“Of course. Do you mind if I mess your bed?”

“Not at all. Please do.”

Magnus retreated to the corner and sat down in his armchair. Even walked to the other side of the bed so Magnus could see everything.

“You don’t have a pod. Do you have other medical supplies? For flesh wounds and such?”

The mention of flesh wounds made Isak full on hard. And Even was pretty sure it had the same effect on Magnus as well.

“Yes. Nothing life threatening or broken bones and we can fix it.”

Even smiled. He took off his hoodie and his shirt. He grabbed the chain and showed the bone and the cross to Magnus.

“This is his.”

Isak raised his hand for Magnus to see. His lips parted, he sighed, in disbelief and excitement.

“Wow.”

Even nodded. Indeed. He let go of the chain and took the knife out of his boot. Isak and Magnus breathed sharply in in stereo. This was certainly interesting. And just a bit odd. Even couldn’t put his finger on why exactly, but he wasn’t as turned on as he expected himself to be. Isak was perfect as ever. The blade fit in his hand like it was a part of his body. What was different?

The fucking joint.

It was a relief, really. He wasn’t crashing. He was muted. Right? Even kept looking at Isak, how his skin seemed to almost ripple when he squirmed on the bed, and he had increasing trouble looking at him like he was a slave. But Magnus was watching. He had to treat Isak like a slave, to look at him like one, and he was certain Isak knew it as well. The joint, the lovey dovey bullshit of Magnus and Mahdi, the kiss they had shared under the stars, they were just messing with his head. He just needed to get a grip.

“Please?” Isak whispered. Even licked his lips slowly. He couldn’t remove his eyes from Isak’s lips.

Jonas entered the room. Perfect timing. Isak looked at him and his eyes grew wide and dark. He sat up, unable to control himself.

“He looks just like that boy”, Isak said, in awe. Even looked at Jonas over his shoulder. That boy. Yes.  _ That _ boy. How had he not seen it before? Their first. Isak’s first. The black curls, the bushy brow, the masculine features. They could have been brothers. Maybe they were.

“Please, sir. Can I have him?”

Jonas looked at the blade in Even’s hand. He was nervous about it. But when Even beckoned him to come to the bed he obeyed. Isak ran his hands all over his body, near shaking. He guided Jonas on his back on the bed. He looked at Even, pleading. Fucking perfect. Isak could practically read his mind.

“Why not.”

Magnus gasped in shock when Even handed the switchblade over to Isak. He gave a weapon to a slave. It just wasn’t done, ever.

“It’s okay. He’s done this before. I’ve never seen anything so sexy, you will love it.”

Even retreated. He sat down next to Magnus to enjoy the show. It was going to be spectacular. Isak pushed the button and let Jonas see the blade. Jonas was breathing more shallow, faster, clenching his fists. When Isak pushed his tongue out and licked the blade, so was Even. Fuck.

“Don’t worry, Jonas”, Isak purred. “I will take good care of you. Are you allowed to come?”

Jonas nodded. Isak smiled.

“Good.”

Isak leaned down over Jonas and kissed him. He placed the blade on his chest, a bit below his collarbone, and made the cut. Jonas whined into the kiss, muffled first by Isak’s lips, then his tongue when he pushed it in through the crack the whining had made for him. He cut again, a bit below the first cut, and Jonas whined harder.

Even looked at Magnus quickly. He was completely mesmerized. Even didn’t blame him, Isak and Jonas looked very hot together. The scent of blood made Isak drip, his tongue more commanding. He pressed his fingertips on the wounded skin and smeared the blood on it. Even could hear Isak moan quietly, and that was the best sound fucking ever.

Isak broke the kiss. It left Jonas gasping, his mouth still moving in search of that lovely tongue it had just been introduced to. Isak looked at Even but got no response. He was on his own in this, free to enjoy himself as he pleased. Even wanted to see what he would do. He had high expectations.

Jonas whimpered when Isak pressed his tongue on his skin and licked the blood away. From there that tongue traveled lower. It transported Isak’s mouth with it, and as they reached Jonas’ nipple his lips closed around it. Isak had closed his eyes, the blade rested under his palm on the sternum and his free hand roamed along the slave’s side and stomach. Up and down, up and down, every trip ventured lower and finally his fingers found the hip bone and stopped there to examine its shape. Even could see Isak’s tongue’s movements through his cheek, and how Jonas responded to them. He was moaning, low and quiet, his hand tried Isak’s hair and when Isak allowed the touch it stayed there. Even looked at the fingers sink into the curls and could feel the memory of their softness in his own hand.

“I like your bones”, Isak whispered softly. Jonas looked up at him, confused. Isak smiled at him, raising his cut up finger in front of his face. “My sir likes them too.”

Jonas stared at the finger eyes wide. Even could see it, his thoughts, he felt the blade on his chest and he was scared. Magnus shifted a bit beside him. He was breathing heavier, focused. Even wanted to tell him it was okay. That it was okay to like this. But he didn’t want to break the spell.

“It’s okay”, Isak purred. “I’m just a slave. I’m not allowed to play with the best toys.”

“So I’m an inferior toy, then?” When Isak reminded of him being equal with Jonas he seemed to get some courage. Isak giggled.

“I have been happy with you this far.” Isak took the blade and licked his lips. “Shall we continue?”

The sprouting smile was wiped away from Jonas’ face. But he nodded. He was a slave, an experienced one, and his master had company. He knew not to talk back. Isak smiled reassuringly and kissed him.

“You’re doing so well.”

Isak counted Jonas’ ribs with his fingers. Then he cut again. Diagonally, across each and every one of them. He watched it closely, how the skin split under the blade, he followed the bumps of the bones carefully to keep the depth of the cut consistent. He was so well trained, a fucking artist. Even was so proud of him.

The blade was dripping blood when Isak raised it. It left small droplets along Jonas’ sternum when Isak brought it to Jonas’ lips.

“Open up”, Isak purred. He was squirming a bit, rubbing his body against Jonas, stroking his chest in admiration of its power. Jonas opened his mouth and Isak dropped the blood on his tongue. His lips were parted, his expression focused, he was a mixture of beauty and insanity. Even stroked at his own inner thigh slowly, his dick pleasurably hard. He did not touch it, because neither did Magnus. He could fuck Isak anytime, but bonding with Magnus was an opportunity he should be taking. The real power behind Disi’s operations.

“Suck on it like it’s a dick.”

Before Jonas could do anything Isak pushed the blade inside his mouth. He rested it against Jonas’ tongue, tilting his head. When Jonas didn’t move a muscle Isak took the blade out of his mouth.

“Here. Like this.” Isak put it on his tongue and closed his lips around it. He sucked on it, moving his head back and forth, the blade appearing and disappearing slowly. He pulled it out and showed it to Jonas, it was clean and shiny. Isak smiled. “See? Easy. Now you try.”

Jonas opened his mouth. He was scared to, Even could tell, and Isak could surely as well. It was beautiful to look at. Isak’s encouraging smile as he placed the blade on Jonas’ tongue. How perfectly still he held it as Jonas closed his mouth. His cheeks pulled in as he sucked on it.

“Use your tongue too. Make it feel special.”

Jonas blushed. And winced as he cut his tongue on the razor sharp edge. But he tried. Isak let him cut himself on it three times before he nodded.

“Lovely. Now give it to me.”

Isak pulled the blade out and kissed Jonas. He pushed his tongue in his mouth and tasted the blood, carefully, savouring. His mouth was bloody when he pulled back. He slid swiftly down along Jonas’ body and took his soft dick in his mouth. It didn’t stay soft for long, it grew and hardened and filled Isak’s hungry mouth. Isak was moaning, squeaking, his sounds were high pitched and feminine. A lovely contrast on Jonas’ low grunts. They were performing together, and it was a joy to look at.

Jonas was panting when Isak lifted his head and looked up at him. He raised the blade, its tip pointing to the ceiling.

“This is a part of my master, Jonas. He lets us play with it and we must be grateful.” Isak sat up and pulled Jonas up as well. He grabbed his black curls with his fist and pulled his head back. “Say thank you.”

“Thank you”, Jonas said.

Isak brought the blade between their faces.

“Let’s love him together.” He pushed his tongue out and licked the blade. Jonas had to be guided to it by his hair but he obeyed. He chose the handle, licking it and sucking it from below while Isak worked the blade. He wrapped his tongue around it and ran it up and down, teased the tip. Isak kept looking at Even, directly at him, shameless. Even could feel his tongue, Jonas’ mouth, his dick twitched.

Isak took the blade away from Jonas’ greedy mouth. He pushed Jonas down on his back and looked around. He didn’t find any lube. It occurred to Even that it was possible that Magnus didn’t have any in his bedroom. He was sure Isak would figure something out.

He did. He smiled at Jonas.

“You look just like him. My first kill. My master killed him for me and I will never forget him.” Isak bent down to give Jonas’ chest a long slow lick. “You taste a lot like him too.”

Isak sat up. He let Jonas look at his body, his scarred skin, his tattoo, his hard dick. He ran his hands up and down along his sides, posing.

“Would you like to fuck me?”

Jonas nodded. Of course he did. No man alive would refuse that offer. Isak smiled. He was radiant.

“Good.”

Isak cut. Suddenly, swiftly, precisely. He made a cut on Jonas’ thigh, deeper this time. It made Jonas jump and shout, but Isak pressed him gently but firmly back down.

“Shh. I just need some more.” Isak lathered the blood on his fingers. He got up on his knees and spread his legs, then bent down leaning his elbow on the bed. He made sure to point his ass at Even and Magnus while he did so, and when Isak pushed a crimson red blood covered finger inside him they both gasped.

Isak pushed his finger in his hole and moaned. High pitched girly moans, unfamiliar to Even. But they worked right now. If he had heard Isak’s own sounds while watching this he might not have made it through his jealousy. It would have been too real. Now this was a show, and Even could deal with it.

Even watched. He watched Isak gather Jonas’ blood on his clean palm and then dip his fingers in it, push two of them at the time inside him, rocking his hips against his own touch. The blood spread on his milky thighs, his buttocks, it looked like he had been wounded between them. It was dripping down to his knees when he turned to Jonas. Isak wet his palm again and wrapped it around Jonas’ dick. He rubbed the blood all over it, again and again, dyeing it red.

“I’m going to ride you. My master lets you enjoy my hole and it’s his. Say thank you again.”

“Thank you.”

“Again.”

“Thank you.”

“Good boy.”

Isak positioned himself above Jonas’ dick. All three other men were holding their breath, only to sigh in unison when Isak lowered himself down on it. It sank inside him, completely, and Isak’s moans filled the room as that dick filled his ass. Isak pressed his blood stained hands on Jonas’ chest and moved his hips, back and forth, in a hungry ride.

“Your master loves this”, Isak whispered to Jonas, the blade in his hand again. “Let’s give him a present for being so good to you all these years.”

Isak kept moving his hips while he brought the blade down on Jonas’ heart. He pushed the tip through the skin. Even could imagine the layers pop under it, one by one, he could see it from Isak’s face each time. Pop, pop, pop. Then slice. Isak slid the blade evenly, precisely, all the while taking it in the ass from Jonas. He drew a heart. And in the middle of it he cut a letter, M. So romantic.

“Don’t heal this too well. Let it scar.”

“Yes”, Jonas gasped. He was lifting his hips in Isak’s rhythm, eyes wide and lips apart. Isak pushed the knife’s handle in his hand.

“Cut me.”

“What?”

“Fucking cut me.”

Jonas held the knife. Magnus placed his hand on his gun, but Even lifted his hand. It was okay. Isak knew what he was doing. He placed his hands on his buttocks and rode faster, more demanding, presenting his whole body to Jonas.

“Do it!”

Jonas did. He made a tiny nick on Isak’s stomach. Isak moaned and screamed, a near shrieking AH, and threw his head back. He was panting.

“Again!”

Jonas cut his thigh. Again! Hip. Again! Chest. Again! Again! Again!

Isak was bleeding all over, his blood ran down his body and on Jonas. Isak grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, sitting up, their chests pressed together and their blood mixing. They kissed. Isak wrapped his arms behind Jonas’ neck and Jonas his around Isak’s waist, they were locked in an embrace of blood and pain and heat.

Jonas grabbed Isak tighter and flipped him over on his back. Isak made a delighted shriek and wrapped his legs around Jonas’ waist.

“Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Jonas did. He pinned Isak down on the bed, groaning and grunting, his muscular back arched over Isak’s more delicate figure and his dick claimed Isak’s hole over and over again in powerful deep thrusts. Isak was moaning like a girl again, sharp and high.

“Fuck me like a bitch. Yes! Harder!”

The headboard was banging on the wall. Isak moaned and squeaked, Jonas pressed him down on his shoulders, buried his face on Isak’s neck and bit and licked at it. Isak wasn’t speaking in words anymore, just sounds, hungry, demanding sounds, he had given in to his pleasure and lust and enjoying every second of it without a hint of shame. He was absolutely beautiful. Someone else was fucking Isak’s brains out while Even was watching and Isak had made it so Even didn’t feel anything but pleasure. It was pleasure driven by Isak’s, and it was incredible.

Even almost came when Isak did. He was still hard, he didn’t actually orgasm, but it felt like he did. He could feel Isak’s ass milking his dick in the turmoil of him coming, his muscles tightening, his body tensing up and then releasing, the sweet, sweet release. He watched Jonas pull out of him and come all over Isak’s dick and balls.

Then it was over.

Even looked at Magnus. He saw his dick was still hard as well, but he also saw the glow on his face. It was the same glow Even felt burning his own cheeks. He had been wondering what Magnus could get out of this, and now he knew. Pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: This is not trying to depict how asexual people "have sex". This is just how Magnus likes it.


	6. Chapter 6

Even pushed Isak’s hand away. It returned immediately, resting on his hard dick.

“Please. Let me just feel it. I miss it.”

Even laughed softly and kissed Isak’s hair.

“Fine. But no funny business. I’m really not in the mood.”

Isak raised his head from Even’s shoulder. The green eyes looked at him, worried.

“That’s a first.”

“You were bound to wear me out one day.”

Even wished he had a cigarette to smoke right then. Laying on his back, with naked Isak curled up against his side, staring at the ceiling and just relaxing. Isak smelled so good after his shower, and Even’s dick was still hard from his show with Jonas. But Even didn’t want to fuck him. He had had a long day and he wanted to sleep.

When was the last time he had wanted to sleep?

Fucking joint.

“It’s just so weird. Are you getting tired of me?”

Even stroked Isak’s hair. He was not insecure, he was testing the grounds.

“Thank you, Isak. For what you did with Magnus and Jonas.” Yes, Even had noticed. He had watched Isak carefully and he knew what he had done. He had enjoyed the show, oh hell yes, but now that it was over and Even had time to analyze the scene he noticed it.

“I loved playing with him. It brought back so many memories.”

“Isak. I’m not going to kill you. Ever. I love you, I admire you and I respect you.”

Isak raised his head again. He turned on his stomach, leaning on his elbows, and looked at Even. Really looked at him. Even could see a flash of something in that green that he had never seen before. A sign of Isak holding something back.

“I did it for you. I do everything for you.”

“You gave me a way out of fucking you two.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Isak sucked on his lower lip for a moment. He didn’t look at Even, but just past him. He was thinking. Even could see the cogs turning in his head.

“You were losing control. It’s not something you want someone like Magnus to see.”

Isak peeked at Even, quickly. Looked at him for half a second and then averted his eyes again. He was preparing to be punished for being so bold.

Even raised his head and gave him a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“I’m not sure if it worked though”, Isak sighed. “But I did my best.”

“You did more, love.”

Even kissed Isak again. It felt so good. Just kissing him, holding him close like this, kissing softly. His heart was beating so loud, rattling in its cage. It felt alive. Isak curled up against him again. Even stroked his back slowly. Isak felt so strong. He was strong. Strong, resilient and determined. Focused. He reminded Even of Sonja in so many ways. Even stroked at Isak’s tattooed skin.

2121

The moment Even’s heart had stopped beating.

Now it was beating again.

He was happy. For a fleeting moment, with Isak in his arms like this, connecting with him in a way he had never before, he was happy.

How  _ dare _ he?

Even opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling and saw nothing. It wasn’t black, it wasn’t white, it was nothing. An absence. An abyss.

He had said goodbye to Sonja. Drunk of Isak, of what he had started to call love, he had bid farewell to the only thing in his life that had ever really, really mattered to him. There was Liliann, but she wouldn’t be at all if Sonja had not existed. If Sonja hadn’t been his.

This, lying here with a slave, being fucking happy with a slave, giving his heart to a slave. This was cheating. This was betrayal. He could tell himself all his life how Sonja would approve, how she would find Isak just as wonderful as he had, but that wouldn’t erase what he had done. What he was. A traitor.

Chris had been right to leave.

“Even?”

Even blinked. Isak’s voice pulled him back from the vast nothing. He was sucked back down to the bed, half under Isak, his breath heavy and ragged. Isak was looking at him, and Even could see the worry on his face. That worry seemed legit. Even had to get air. He pushed Isak off and got out of the bed. Isak sat up slowly, leaning his hands on the mattress.

“Come back to bed. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m sick of your smell”, Even barked. He pulled a shirt on and got out of the room. Isak was smart enough to not follow him.

Even wandered around the halls. He could see something, someone, at the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned to look he saw nobody there. He could smell a hint of something in the air. Sonja’s hair. Her smile. Even wasn’t sure how a smile could have a scent but that was what he was inhaling now, in increasingly short and shallow breaths.

The light over the lab’s door was on. It shone to Even like a beacon, and he followed its glow to the door. He knocked on it. When the light was on he knew he had to wait for permission to enter.

“Come in”, Magnus said through the door. Even did. He opened the door and stepped inside.

“I need something.” Anything, really. He needed Magnus to work his magic. “I think I’m hallucinating.”

Magnus raised his eyes from his work.

“It’s probably just exhaustion. You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

“That is an accurate estimation. But I need something else too.”

“I heard that you tried taking a hit but it didn’t work”, Magnus said and stood up. He walked to a cupboard and opened the door. He took out a rack and a bottle of empty capsules. Magnus carried them to the bench and arranged halves of the capsules on the rack, facing up. “I have enough for forty, fifty doses. A month and a half. Then you’ll have to restock somehow, I can probably arrange a delivery somewhere.”

Even nodded. He watched Magnus fill the capsules and joining the halves together. It was soothing, to look at someone who clearly knew what they were doing. And who were good at it. Magnus filled forty capsules and then six more. He packed them into an empty bottle and handed it over to Even.

“Once a day. Try to be consistent with the time.”

Even shoved the bottle in his pocket. He had to take his knife out to make room for it. He fondled it, toyed with it, without really paying attention to it.

“What will they do?”

“Soften your fall. You will crash, there’s no stopping that. But they should help.”

“I can’t crash now. I have a dove to hunt.”

Magnus looked at Even. He tilted his head a bit. Licked his lips.

“So much has changed. You have changed.”

“That’s what time does to you. You change. Or you die.” 2121. Sonja stopped changing. What would she have become?

“We never thought you’d fall in love again.”

Even paused. He stood there very still, holding his knife in his hand, this thumb on the button.

“What?”

“Isak. You look at him the same way Mahdi looks at me.”

Even shrugged. He had nothing to say for his defence. Nothing. He was a traitor. His thumb bent, just a bit, pressed the button half way down.

“He doesn’t look at you the same way.”

The blade sprung out. Even lifted it against Magnus’ neck and pressed his body back against the edge of the desk. His eyes were cold and dark.

“Don’t you fucking dare”, he hissed. He wasn’t sure what he was telling Magnus not to do, but he was certain he didn’t want him to do it. Not now. Not when he was so on edge.

Magnus looked at him. He moved his thigh slowly, just a bit forward, it met Even’s hard dick. It had been like that since Isak’s show with Jonas. But when Magnus rubbed it with his thigh Even frowned. Now what?

“Are you going to force yourself on me, Even?” Magnus whispered. His voice was strained. Wound up tight. Husky, dark. Even knew that tone, but its presence here was a surprise. That tone turned  _ are you going to _ into a  _ please. _ Even stared at Magnus, motionless, he felt his thigh move against his bulge.

“Why don’t you ask Mahdi?” Even had no idea if Magnus was up for grabs or not. He knew that Mahdi wasn’t, unless Magnus said so, but he would rather not piss off mister Disi while under his roof.

Then again, holding his blade on Magnus’ throat like this wouldn’t make him look too good, either. Fuck.

“He would never force himself on me. Especially not with a knife.”

_ Knife. _ That word left Magnus’ lips parted. Even stepped back, slowly, and pulled the blade away. He pushed it back into the handle. Magnus looked disappointed.

“Not in here”, Even said. “Not with so many chemicals and equipment for you to defend yourself with. I would wait until you were someplace safe. Like in your bedroom.”

Magnus licked his lips. Breathing heavy.

“Would you be rough on me?”

“Fuck yes.”

Magnus nodded. He looked at Even, his chin pressed a bit down. Then he feigned a yawn.

“It is late, you know. I’ve been working all night. I think I’m going to clean up the lab and then retire to bed.”

“Of course.” Even walked to the door, still holding the knife in his hand. He opened it, stepped out and turned to look at Magnus. “Sleep well.”

Magnus had his eyes glued on Even.

“I will. And alone. Like every night.”

Even nodded. Then he closed the door.

_ Fuck. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: consenting non-con. Magnus is really into this but he keeps saying no for the sake of the mood.

Even was kind of just hanging out in the hallway. Waiting for Magnus. About fifteen minutes later he saw the light over the door turn off and he slipped around the corner. He hid there and watched Magnus leave the lab and head for his bedroom.

He was vaguely aware that he should have thought about this more carefully. But he really needed something else to think about, and he had never fucked Magnus, and he was intrigued by him. By his dark desires, awakened by Isak. Even was going to play this hand he had been dealt and see where it would take him.

His feet took him to Magnus’ door. He didn’t knock this time. He opened the door and stepped inside, closed the door after himself. Only then it occurred to him that this might have been a test. A trap. But it was quiet and dark in the bedroom, Mahdi didn’t press a gun on Even’s temple. Even could hear someone breathing on the bed, pretending to be asleep but not really pulling it off. The rhythm was too shaken.

Even walked further in. He could smell blood. When he got to the bed Magnus turned the light on. Even saw him sleeping in the blood stained sheets. He hadn’t changed them after Isak and Jonas had done their thing. The stains made the bed look filthy, and Magnus in the middle of them all looked equally so. He blinked, rubbing his eyes, faking to be surprised and startled.

“Even?” Magnus sat up. How convenient that his covers slipped down and revealed his milky white torso. He had a pretty skin, except for the interesting part on his left ribs. That looked like a chemical burn. Even licked his lips when he saw it. Beautiful.

The blanket had a visible bump in Magnus’ lap.

Even took out his knife and pushed the button. He grabbed Magnus by the throat with his free hand and brought the blade to his right eye.

“If you make a sound I will poke your eyes out. Nod if you understand.”

Magnus grabbed his arm. But he did nothing to try and pull Even’s hand away. He nodded.

“Please don’t --” Even interrupted Magnus’ whisper by slamming him on his back on the bed, still holding his throat. The impact made Magnus gasp. He was squirming, Even pressed his hand against Magnus’ jaw from below and leaned into his hand lightly. He kept his grip tight but the airways open. Even pulled the sheets away from Magnus and smirked at his rock hard dick.

“My my”, Even said, shaking his head. He took the blade and rested it flat against the delicate underside of that dick. He didn’t cut. Yet? “What a waste. Something this pretty and hard and so ignored. I should just cut it right off, shouldn’t I?”

Magnus’ response was more sound than speech. Something like a moan. Even kept the blade against the dick and used his thumb to stroke the tip, to spread the drops of precum all over it.

“It’s not like you’re using this or anything.”

“Oh god..”

Even leaned in just a bit harder. He had to be careful about bruises, in case Magnus wanted to keep this secret.

“I said no sounds.”

“Yes”, Magnus whispered. Even could feel his Adam’s apple move against his palm when he swallowed, hard. Fuck he wanted to cut. He had to use all his determination and focus to not, and that left no room in his head for anything else. Only Magnus. Only his white skin. Only Even’s blade.

Even bent down to kiss him. Magnus tried to turn his face away but Even didn’t let him, he held his chin and turned his head back. Forced his tongue into his mouth. It made Magnus whimper and moan at the same time, his tip got wetter under Even’s thumb. He really was into this. How could Mahdi refuse this from him?

Even pressed his mouth harder down. He crushed Magnus’ lips against his teeth with his lips, he bit at them, he made him moan into his mouth. Fuck, the things he wanted to do to this body writhing under him, to this skin. Even closed his eyes and saw the blood flow from various cuts, dyeing that paleness red. He smelled the blood in the sheets and that made the image so, so vivid. His hand was almost shaking and he had to pull the knife a bit away from the dick before any accidents happened. Magnus wasn’t his to break.

He pulled away from the kiss. They were both panting, both rock hard, Even let slowly go of the throat. He brought his switchblade up there in his hand’s place. Magnus wanted to be forced at knifepoint, and Even was happy to oblige. He let Magnus feel the cold sharp steel on his thin skin, and he saw how it made his dick twitch.

“Please don’t make me come”, Magnus begged. “Not like this.”

Even licked his lips quickly. He knew Magnus knew he would not actually cut his throat. So he took his chance. He shifted a bit and grabbed that dick again. Magnus moaned, loud and deep. Even started to move his hand up and down along that dick, he pressed the blade just a bit harder on Magnus’ neck.

“You have no say on that matter, bitch.”

Magnus moaned again. Even moved his hand faster. He focused on Magnus, intensely, his movements, his sounds, his breathing, his dick throbbing in his hand. It was all here. Nothing else, not now, not ever. The world shrunk into this bed and here Even knew exactly what to do. He moved his hand. He rubbed the wet tip with his thumb, with his palm, he spread the wetness all around until the dick shone all over. He made Magnus squirm, he made him pant, he made him plead and beg for him to stop but he didn’t. He didn’t stop for one second until Magnus pushed his hips onto his hand and came.

“Fuck! No, fuck, no, fuck, fuck, fuck”, Magnus whimpered as his dick squirted all over Even’s hand. Even let go of it slowly. He wiped his hand on the stained sheets. He didn’t remove the blade from Magnus’ neck. He waited for him to catch his breath.

“Please..let me go, don’t push anything in there”, Magnus whined. There were tears in his eyes but he squeezed them tightly shut. Even searched with his gaze and oh, how convenient, the lube had been forgotten on the bed within his reach. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. The pill bottle rattled.

Even lifted the blade from Magnus’ throat. If he wanted to escape, now he could. But he did nothing, he stayed there, his dick was getting hard again. Even was impressed, really. Magnus had come so hard and so much, but it had probably been a while. Even grabbed Magnus from the shoulder and flipped him over on his stomach. He yanked his legs apart and knelt down between them so he couldn’t close them again. Even leaned over Magnus’ back and rested the blade on the side of his neck so that Magnus had to keep his face down against the bed. Suffocating. He was breathing so heavy already.

“Please”, Magnus moaned, muffled. He arched his lower back so his ass was presented more prominently. Even spread his cheeks and saw his tight hole, pulsating in the rhythm of his breath. He took the lube and pressed the tube against the hole. Magnus gasped when the cool slippery paste spread on him. He moaned as Even pushed his long finger slowly inside him.

It was like watching a picture. A reflection. Even was present but not really there, he was almost looking at himself from the outside for a second. Then Magnus bucked his hips against this hand and yanked him back into his body. His increasingly horny body. The bloody sheets, the pale smooth skin, from behind Magnus reminded Even of early days Isak. He liked that.

“Sto-o-o-op”, Magnus moaned, squirming on the bed. “Don’t..no..please!”

Even pressed his knee against Magnus’ balls. He pressed hard but slowly. Discomfort, pain, no injury. Magnus moaned so loud. He pressed back. Even felt it.

“Bitch”, Even mumbled. “Slut. Whore.” He moved his thigh a bit, rubbing with his knee, ever so slightly. Magnus moaned louder. Then they both released at the same time. Magnus gasping, Even licking his lips. He moved his finger inside Magnus, in long deep strokes, he pulled it all the way out and pushed it back in again, over and over again.

“Don’t fuck me”, Magnus pleaded again. “I can’t take it, it’s so big.”

Well. Alright.

Even pulled his finger out and squirted more lube on the hole. Then he pulled his pants down to his thighs and added some lube on his dick too. He had been hard for so long, near constantly, rock hard. He sighed softly as he spread the slippery coolness all over his cock. Even placed the knife on Magnus’ back, between his shoulder blades, to that one spot you can’t reach yourself no matter how you try. He needed his both hands for this. He grabbed Magnus from the hips and yanked his ass up, in a better angle, pressed the back of his thighs with his and forced Magnus to spread his legs real nice and good.

“Please..no..”

Even pressed the dripping tip of his dick between those white cheeks. He pushed. He pushed relentlessly, hard, ruthless, he closed his eyes and let Magnus push back to aid him. He forced his way inside that tight hole, and when the tip finally slipped in they both moaned. Fuck. It was so tight. It was so hungry, it clamped down and sucked on Even so hard and demanding. His dick was more pulled than pushed in, inch by inch, and when their balls touched they both moaned again.

“Oh god it’s so huuuuge”, Magnus moaned, shaking. “I can’t take it, I can’t --”

Even shut him up by pulling a bit back and pushing back in. Hard. Magnus couldn’t even moan, only gasp, gulping for air against the bloody sheets. He had to focus. To hold back. He didn’t want to rip Magnus now, no matter how hot it would have been, probably to both of them. Mahdi would have killed him.

Bit by bit Magnus gave in. Every time Even pulled back he pulled back a bit more, every push was a bit longer than the previous one, until they were finally building up a steady rhythm. Even pushed his fingers into Magnus’ hair and grabbed it into his fist. He took the knife and pulled his head back from that hair, placed the blade just below the Adam’s apple and kept it there. His thrusts were hard and commanding, his moans loud and low, Magnus grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart for him. His back was shining with sweat.

Even could feel something wet on his fingers holding the blade. He had to pull his hand back to check. No, no red. It wasn’t blood. Then it hit him. Magnus was drooling. He was panting and drooling all over his face and neck. Even put his hand back. Magnus loved this. Being forced, with a knife held on his neck, fucked hard. His hips were pressing into the mattress. He let go of his ass and gathered the sheets under himself, into a tight ball for him to hump at in the pace of Even’s thrusts.

“Oh god no, no, no”, Magnus started his chant again. It was higher pitched, near shrieking, it rang in Even’s ears and made his dick throb. He was close. They were both. He could absolutely not come before Magnus did. He had been so horny for so long, hard for hours, and Magnus was a filthy slut with a hot ass and it was so, so hard for Even to hold back but he had to. Had to.

The blade nicked at the neck. The tiniest cut.

Even exploded. He came inside Magnus, deep inside him, his mouth opening and closing in a silent scream. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck.

His limp dick slipped out. Magnus laid on his stomach, very very still. Even let go of his hair and pulled the blade back. Magnus tried his cut with his fingers, but it was barely bleeding.

“I think you should leave now”, Magnus whispered. His voice was hoarse. He didn’t turn over to look at Even.

“Of course. I’m sorry.” Even wiped himself to the sheets and pulled his pants up. He backed down from the bed. “I’ll just return to our room and --”

“I said I think you should leave.”

Leave. Like. Leave leave? Oh fuck. Even just stood there, trying to figure out a way to speak himself out of this, but then he saw Magnus’ shoulders tremble. He heard a sniffle. Oh for fuck’s sake.

“We’ll be gone in ten minutes.”

“Five.”

Even had no time for long farewells, then. He just left the room and hurried back to theirs. The clock was ticking.


	8. Chapter 8

Isak blinked slowly in the light Even had turned on.

“Get up. We’re leaving immediately.”

Isak didn’t hesitate. He crawled out of bed and got dressed in less than a minute. After another minute his things were packed. Even was still gathering the rest of his stuff.

“What happened?”

Even didn’t look at Isak.

“I came before Magnus did.”

Isak didn’t say anything. His silence was screaming so loud it made Even’s ears ring. Yes, he had fucked up. No, he didn’t care. He had taken his chance and played his hand and lost the game and now they were leaving, end of story.

Even shoved the pills from his pocket into the bag.

“I can only hope he cools down in a month and a half.”

“What happens then?”

Even zipped the bag closed.

“Something disastrous. Or then nothing. Could go either way.”

Isak followed Even as they hurried to get their bike and then went with it to the elevator. Even grabbed the handles and they started to rise up. Isak yawned, long and thorough.

“Why didn’t you fuck me?”

“I didn’t go looking for Magnus in order to fuck him. He basically begged me to. So I did. He fucking loved it. Until it was over.” It wasn’t fair. Even had just did what had been asked of him, and he was now punished for Magnus’ own shit. Not fair.

Sonja slipped on the bike behind Even and leaned against his back. She stroked his cheek and pressed her lips against Even’s ear. He could smell her hair.

“Life is not fair, my love.”

Then she was gone. Even opened his eyes, reached his hand out into the air after her. The elevator came to a screeching halt. Isak almost toppled over. He leaned on the floor with his hand and turned to look at Even.

“What the fuck Even?”

Isak must really have been exhausted. He snapped at him. He never did that. They both seemed to be equally startled by it.

“Sorry. I dozed off”, Even muttered. He grabbed the handle again and the elevator nudged forward. Isak was glaring at him repeatedly, pacing back and forth.

“Where are we going to go now?”

Even sighed.

“I don’t know. We’re far away from everything.”

“Where will we sleep?”

“I. Don’t. Know!” Even raised his voice at Isak. That was a first too, he had never done that like this. He shook his head. “I fucked up, okay? I know I did, so back the fuck down already.”

They looked at each other. Isak looked a bit scared. Even had no idea about his own expression, he was too tired and pissed to notice.

“I’m sorry, love”, Isak said slowly. “I shouldn’t have acted like a little bitch.”

Whatever expression it was that Even had melted away now. Isak stopped looking like being held at gunpoint. He was still cautious but less so.

“You can sleep on my back while I ride”, Isak continued. Even nodded. That sounded actually pretty good.

“Very well.” He was willing to trust Isak that much. With his life. With everything. Isak hadn’t betrayed him once, it had been Even himself who had screwed up this gig.

The elevator rose above the ground and stopped. They stepped out and watched the elevator disappear slowly down. It was night again. The sun had almost set. The sky blazed in oranges, purples and deep deep teals. Even let go of the handles and the bike turned off.

“Change your clothes. It’s going to be a cold night.” Even got undressed too and pulled out something warmer to wear. Soon Isak stood there naked as well, his skin glowing in the dying light. Their shadows seemed to stretch on for miles. Even reached his hand on Isak’s cheek and he pressed his face lightly against it.

“I love you”, Even said. “I don’t understand it at all and it scares the shit out of me but I love you.”

Isak nodded. He grabbed Even’s arm and turned his head to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“I believe you.”

Even gave Isak a pair of clothes.

“Your nipples can cut glass soon. Put these on.”

They got dressed. They got on the bike.

“Where do I ride?” Isak asked. Even leaned against his back and rested his chin on Isak’s shoulder. The shades were ready in Isak’s hair, waiting for it to get actually dark.

“To those mountains. We might find a cave or something.”

Isak nodded. He pushed the bike off the ground and leaned forward. They were riding without stealth mode again and Isak ripped everything out of the engine. He sure loved speed and danger. If Even wasn’t so tired he might have enjoyed it as well. But now he enjoyed Isak’s back the most. He leaned on it, he wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist and closed his eyes.

“Even, the shades.”

Even had almost fallen asleep. He yawned and opened his eyes, fumbled around Isak’s hair and then pushed the goggles down on his face. He pressed the button on the frame.

“Thank you. Go to sleep now.”

“Mmhm.” He yawned again. He rested his cheek on Isak’s back and looked into the darkness. The shadows were gone, all melted into one, and the dome of stars curved over them like the ceiling of a temple. Somewhere under these same stars was Chris with Liliann. Somewhere beyond them, Sonja waited for him. Even fell asleep to the scent of her hair.

Isak stopped the bike. Even opened his eyes and didn’t see the stars anymore. He didn’t see anything, really. Just darkness.

“What..where are we?”

“I found a cave. Put your feet down.”

Even lowered his feet and Isak turned the bike off. Even took the shades from Isak and looked around. Yes. A cave. Seemingly empty, just some boulders here and there. It would do. It would do just fine.

Even turned the lights of the bike on so they could see. The floor of the cave was sand, that was nice. Better than bare rock. Isak kind of collapsed on the sand, barely sitting upright.

“Please don’t fuck me now”, Isak said. He sounded defeated. “I need to sleep. Please.”

“I’ve done my share of fucking for tonight.”

Even pulled out a blanket and spread it on the sand. They didn’t need to cover themselves up with anything now that they both had on clothes that worked properly. Their body temperature was regulated automatically. Isak laid down and curled up on the blanket. Even turned off the lights and laid down next to him.

“I couldn’t do this without you. Thank you.”

Isak crawled next to Even and pressed his body against him. He wrapped his arm across Even’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder. He fell asleep immediately. Even felt his body relax, heard his breathing slow down. When was the last time he had let Isak sleep, either? It had been days, hadn’t it?

Even lied in the darkness. He took the shades off and stared into the void again. He felt it crawl down on him. Every breath he took he inhaled a bit of the darkness with it, a shred, and piece by piece it filled him from the inside. He could feel it. The blackness within him. It made his limbs heavy, it made his head swim and the waters were murky and muddy.

It was all his fault, wasn’t it?

Chris had left because he had no other choice. He had to leave, to protect his daughter from him. From Uncle Even and his black madness. Chris had seen it take control over him and watched him burn. He had burnt so willingly. Cut by cut, blood drop by drop, descending deeper. Even brought his free hand on his chest and fondled at the cross hanging around his neck. His fingers touched the bone and fluttered away, scared.

Isak shifted on top of him. He was alive. He was alive and breathing and his weight anchored Even on the floor of the cave. He was Even’s rock. And unlike Chris, he stood a chance at the job because Even loved him.

“Your love is deadly”, Sonja whispered in his ear. She pressed her lips against Even’s and then she was gone. Even opened his eyes. Just a dream. Just a dream. Sonja was dead. He loved Isak now, and no jealous ethereal bitch had any say in that.

What? No!

Even squeezed his eyes shut. I’m sorry, he whispered, without a sound, over and over again. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.

Isak sighed softly in his sleep and slid his hand along Even’s chest to his hand. Their fingers interlocked and Even stopped speaking. He stopped thinking. He let his body meld into the darkness around them and finally sank into a dreamless slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Even woke up with Sonja in his arms. She was so light to hold, like she weighed nothing. Delicate. Even was scared to breathe because he knew that the slightest movement would make her turn into dust.

Isak shifted. The shell that was Sonja around him cracked and disappeared. Even tried to inhale as much of her as possible, to keep her close to him as long as he could. He had not deserved that. He had stained her memory.

2121

A number on a document. A picture on skin.

Even bit at the side of his hand.

He missed his dove. He needed his dove. He needed Chris. And their little princess. He was so fucking alone in this.

Isak shifted again.

Even opened his eyes. He saw Isak’s curly head resting on his chest. He was just about to wake up. Good. Even wasn’t alone anymore. He remembered the pills he had in his bag. All he had to do was take one and hope for the best.

Fuck, it had been so long since he had felt like this. It was like putting on an old shirt. One that you had grown out of years ago, but that was too tough to rip. Even was squeezed into its form instead. But it was a familiar form. He had been here before. And Isak was worth at least ten doves. Even loved him and if that meant loving him to death, so be it.

“Even?” Isak mumbled, stifling a yawn. “I can’t breathe.”

Even loosened his grip a bit. He had been clinging on to Isak with all his strength.

“What is it?” Isak asked. He stroked at Even’s shoulder slowly. Even sighed.

“I don’t know. I’m crashing?” It was hard to say even that much. He was fucking crazy. And not the fun kind anymore. “I should take a pill.”

“Okay.” Isak crawled off Even. He walked on his knees to the bags and then back with a pill on his palm and a water bottle in his hand. Isak placed the pill on his tongue and bowed down to kiss Even. He pushed the pill into his mouth and pressed the bottle in his hand.

Even swallowed the medicine. He emptied the water bottle after it. The bitter taste lingered still on his tongue. Isak sat down and crossed his legs, he pulled Even’s head in his lap.

“I’m not getting up from here in a while”, Even mumbled. He closed his eyes and settled comfortably. “Just so you know.”

“It’s okay”, Isak whispered. He stroked at Even’s eyebrows with the tip of his index finger. Left brow, right brow, down the ridge of the nose. And then again, from the top. Over and over again. He was humming softly. Even didn’t recognise the tune, but it soothed him to sleep.

They watched the morning turn into a day. The sunlight crawled along the sand. It didn’t quite reach them at any point, but they felt its warmth flow into the cave. Isak sat still all day, with Even’s head in his lap, he didn’t ask to eat or drink or anything. Not once. Finally Even had to move because if he didn’t his bladder would explode.

“Thank heaven”, Isak gasped and rushed on his feet. He practically ran outside and by the time Even made it outside he still hadn’t stopped pissing.

“You should’ve told me to get up.”

“I spent the last fifteen minutes trying to come up with the words to, believe me.”

“Just ask. It’s not complicated.”

Even pulled his pants out of the way and relieved himself. Then he crawled back into the safe darkness of their cave. Their cave, Even noticed he thought, like this was now home. This was their life now. Hiding in a cave. Isak had dug out something for them to eat and sat down on the blanket again. Even crawled into his lap. He was half sitting, his back against Isak’s chest, the back of his head resting on Isak’s shoulder. He let Isak feed him small pieces of the food bar.

This was their life now.

The sun came up and dragged itself forward on the sand until it disappeared behind the horizon, making way to the stars they couldn’t see in here but knew were there. Even laid on the blanket, a variety of his body parts resting on or against Isak. Isak fed him his pill mouth to mouth but other than that they didnt’ really do anything fun or nasty. Isak kissed him goodnight on his forehead and that was it. Even didn’t miss it one bit. He had been doing it around the clock for so long and now he was sick of it.

Sonja visited him every night. When Isak was asleep and he laid awake, feeling the weight of the darkness both on and inside him. That was when Sonja laid down against his side and placed small feathery butterfly kisses on his face and neck.  _ You lost my baby,  _ she whispered.  _ I lost my life and my baby and it’s all your fault. _

One night Sonja had Isak’s voice.

“Even”, they said. “Even, wake up.”

He was awake? He had been awake every single night, hadn’t he? Laying in the darkness with Sonja. Listening to her whispers, longing for sweet release of sleep, in vain. But then Isak took him from the shoulder and gave him a little shake and he realized that he was, actually, asleep. He opened his eyes.

Isak wasn’t with him. He was crouched by his side, the shades in his hair.

“Even, this has to stop.”

Even blinked slowly. He didn’t understand. What had to stop? What was stopping? Where was Isak going?

“We’re running out of water. And food. We can’t just hide in this cave forever.”

“We’re not --”

“Listen. How long do you think we’ve been here?”

Even tried to remember. How many kisses on his forehead? How many pills on Isak’s tongue? How many times the sun had wandered across the sky while he watched powerless like an empty husk?

“Four days?”

“Eight. And it stops here. Change your clothes, we’re leaving now.”

Eight days. Isak was lying. He had to be. Even grabbed the pill bottle and poured its contents out on the blanket. He put the pills back in the bottle one by one, counting them all. Eight were gone. Had Isak hidden the extra four? No. Why would he have?

Sonja pressed herself against Even’s back and blew softly into his hairline. Like she always did when she didn’t want to get up just yet. Even leaned back against her, he closed his eyes and reached backward for the curve of her hip.

Sonja grabbed his pants and pulled them off. Even let her do that. He had missed her. Missed this. Maybe they could try again, to make Sonja a new baby. Even let Sonja take off his shirt too, and his underwear, and when he was naked Isak dropped fresh clothes on him.

“Please don’t degrade yourself and let me dress you up, too.”

What? Even opened his eyes and saw Isak. Only Isak. No Sonja in sight. She was dead, Even, dead. He was hallucinating again. Isak should have known about it, about his sleep without sleep, about Sonja’s breath just behind his ear. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell him that. He was Even! Isak’s sir and master, he was not some dead woman’s bitch.

Even forced his hands to move. He was like a robot. Performing a programmed task. He got dressed and up on his feet. He was swaying barely noticeably. He was fucking exhausted just from changing his clothes.

“I’m crashing so hard”, he whispered. Isak placed his hand on his cheek.

“I know. It’s okay, I’ve got you. Come on. With all that water gone you can fit in the sidecar now. You can go back to sleep there.”

That sounded real good. Going back to sleep. Even crawled into the sidecar and took the last bag in his lap. Isak mounted the bike. From down here he looked so beautiful there. Powerful. Strong.

“Where are we going?”

Isak put the shades on and grabbed the handles. The dome of the sidecar came down slowly, and just before it closed Isak opened his mouth.

“I know a place.”

The lock clicked. The bike was ready and Isak kicked it off the ground and into speeding with one smooth motion. Even held the bag tightly against his chest and pressed his forehead against it. It was okay. Isak got him.

He knew a place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to TabithaAnne

Isak leaned in deeper, speeding back into the city. The bike was already giving him its all, but he needed more. It was crucial that he made it to his destination before Even woke up again. Mornings were his most clear headed time and he might confront Isak on all this. They could not have that.

It was so risky to begin with. His operation had not been finished yet. But it had been really successful this far. Even’s empire was in smoking ruins. Even himself was in ruins. He could’ve just gone home and declared this job well done, but there was one factor nobody had taken into account.

Dove.

From what Isak had gathered, Chris was the man who was actually running Even’s ship. With him on the loose Isak had no chance to call it a day, oh no. Chris had built an empire from scratch once, so he could do it again, probably faster and better without Even slowing him down with his shenanigans. In addition to that, there was the element of personal vengeance. Chris had left him to die in that cage just to make a point, and Isak was not the type of person to let something like that simply slide.

To be honest, this whole gig had been full of things unaccounted for. Chris. Liliann - a child, an innocent little thing, who had not chosen her parents. Even’s insanity. Not to mention the way that insanity had awakened something inside Isak himself. It had always been there, dormant, coiled up, expecting, and Even’s blade had carved it out in all its crimson glory.

He had trained his body to handle pain. He had not expected it to like it that much.

No. That wasn’t completely true. Isak didn’t like pain in general. He did, however, fucking love it with Even. That had been a totally unexpected but very welcome bonus. Even was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life, and just thinking about the way he made Isak’s body succumb to his desires made Isak’s mouth water and dick twitch. Nobody could say he hadn’t given his all to this operation. That was his best hope. Because this, what he was about to do, was a chance he did not have the authority to take.

It was just that he was running out of options. Even was their best chance to get to Chris. Even would find him. He would destroy him, and their hands would stay relatively clean. Apart from Isak, of course. The things he had done. The things he had  _ enjoyed. _ He would never wash all that blood away from under his nails. He had accepted the probability of death when he took this job, but being cast aside from the Cause, banished in shame, that was a heavy thought. That was what he deserved, though. He knew it. He would run this gig to the very end and then he’d step away. In his daydreaming phases he imagined doing that holding Even’s hand. And this past week he had had a lot of time to daydream.

It was time to wake up. Isak rode to the hidden panel, opened it, entered the passcode and waited. The steel doors opened and Isak rode the bike inside. He landed it and turned it off and looked at the sidecar. He put his worried face on. That didn’t take any effort at all.

“Even?” Isak whispered when the dome had been lifted. “Are you awake?”

Even grunted something. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn’t. Probably somewhere in between, muttering that bitch’s name over and over again, embracing thin air. Somewhat awake was awake enough. Isak took the bag away from Even’s lap and crawled in its place. He pressed his head on Even’s shoulder, wrapped his arms around him and hoped that would be enough for Eskild to keep him alive until Isak had had a chance to explain himself. He closed his eyes and waited. If the code hadn’t been entered within two minutes the gas started to flow. Isak heard the silent hiss.

“It’s okay”, he whispered into Even’s ear. “I got you.”

Isak woke up to a wicked headache. He was alone, on his back on a couch, in a half dark room. He grunted and grabbed his forehead. Ow.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Isak sighed. He had expected this, but yet hoped for Eskild to magically understand without any explanation.

“It’s a long story.” Long and bloody. But Eskild would stomach it, Isak was certain of that. “Is Even okay?”

“Asleep. For now. Please tell me you have a reason for bringing him here.”

Isak opened his eyes all the way and looked at the man pacing back and forth in front of him. He looked stressed. Well, Eskild was always stressed, but now in particular. Isak glanced at his hands. Eskild had plucked his cuticles into oblivion again.

“He would have died. We need him alive.”

Isak sat up slowly. His head was spinning but it should settle soon. Eskild kept pacing. He wasn’t happy about this development.

“For what? You did it! His whole operation is at a halt and in pieces. It will not rise again. We brought him down, finally. Actually, no, we didn’t.  _ You _ did.”

It would have been so easy. All Isak had to do was agree with Eskild, have Even shot and be done with it, retire and be celebrated as a hero. But that wouldn’t have solved the situation with Chris. Or, if Isak was completely honest with himself, Even. If he only knew how to explain this to Eskild. How, exactly, do you explain things like obsession, death and desire? Love?

Eskild dove at Isak and grabbed his hand.

“What happened to your finger?”

Isak shrugged. He had gotten used to it, his bone hanging around Even’s neck. A part of him liked that.

“It was necessary. He wanted my bones too much, so I had to give him one before he’d take them all.”

“You are incredible”, Eskild whispered. He was in awe. It felt weird. Backwards. Eskild was the one Isak was in awe of, that’s how it had gone before. The great liberator, the man of the Cause, the man with the dream. When Eskild preached his gospel he shone a near visible light.

“I’m a survivor.” Isak pulled his hand back. “That’s all. Everything I’ve done I’ve done to stay alive.” It was a lie. Isak knew it. Eskild didn’t. Was it so wrong to want him to keep looking at Isak the way he did now?

Had Even been in his prime Isak could have let Eskild keep his delusions about him. He could have ridden with Even into the sunset and hunt down the dove just like that. But Even was not in shape for that kind of thing. Or any thing, really. During the last seven days Isak had been increasingly worried about his former master. About the man who had radiated authority and power. He was a wreck now, a shadow of himself.

“There is someone else out there. The man who’s actually running all the operation. What we have in our hands is a puppet ruler.”

Eskild had to sit down in shock. He stared at Isak with his jaw dropped.

“That’s not possible.”

“Which one of us has been on the inside for months?” Isak raised his hand to show Eskild his cut off fingertip. “Which one did all the work? Alone?”

Fine, that was a bit of a low blow. Even had everything running so analogue that there just was no way for them to be in any contact while Isak was at the hotel. After leaving there he hadn’t had a chance to send any messages either, and receiving one was absolutely out of the question.

To be honest, during the first weeks after the great fire Isak had kind of focused on himself and Even. He had earned a break.

“You did. Incredible work. How did you come up with the fire? That message was so powerful, the operation is now permanently dead.”

Isak shook his head. It was good to hear that the remains of Even’s empire stayed just that, remains and ruins, but all of it wasn’t on Isak.

“It was him. It didn’t take as much suggestion as I had thought it would. Even is absolutely insane.”

“Wait, you’re telling me Even burnt down his own operational centre? For what?”

“He wanted to write an ending worthy of the tale.”

“What tale?”

Isak sighed. He leaned back and rubbed his aching temples.

“I need to eat first. This is going to be a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What do you think? Is the change in POV too much? Even is now in no state to be an interesting narrator and people (holla, Tabs!) have been bugging me about Isak's POV so here we are.


	11. Chapter 11

Eskild listened to everything Isak had to say. Bravely. Isak did leave out certain details and parts, especially ones where he had been holding Even’s blade against unwilling skin. He had done what he had to in order to stay alive. Even had desperately needed someone like him. A companion. A mate. Isak had been able to fill that hole and that was the only reason he was still breathing. Survival. Preservation. He could not be accused or blamed.

Isak didn’t mention how easily a part of him was able to disregard anything resembling remorse. He had trained his body. Even had trained his mind. He had served a remarkable opponent to Isak’s own wits and the game they had played together had swept Isak away more than once. 

He finally dared to look at Eskild again when he had finished his story. Fuck. Eskild knew he was lying. He could always tell. Isak only hoped that this would be one of the times when Eskild would let him get away with it.

“So”, Eskild said, pressing his fingertips together. “What you’re saying is that during your stay at the Plaza you found out that this dove, Chris, is our actual target instead of Even? And that now he is on the run with his daughter, whom Even considers also his, and you two are hunting him down to kill him. Did I understand correctly?”

Isak nodded. Yes. That was accurate.

“And along this process Even has fallen in love with you.”

Isak blushed and turned his face away. He had not planned this. He had aimed for surviving, nothing more. He had been given so, so much more than that, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

“At least that’s what he thinks, yes. I’m not sure if his deranged mind really understands or is capable of love.”

Eskild nodded. He sat very quiet for a very long time, keeping his gaze on Isak who didn’t dare return it. It made him uncomfortable. On top of that, he was increasingly worried about Even. He had been for a week. It was almost devastating, to watch something so grand and powerful and full of raw near animalistic energy be reduced into that sad small lump. It was scary. If someone like Even could fall like that, couldn’t anyone?

“And Even should be kept alive, despite all his crimes against humanity and decency and other unfashionable ideals, because he is our best chance of actually locating this dove?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love him?”

Isak blinked, confused and startled. He turned to look at Eskild. Was he serious? He had sounded serious. He looked serious.

“How can I? You heard what he has done. What he is like.”

Why hadn’t he just said no?

“I’m just saying that if you think you do you’re probably just adapting to your surroundings. Stockholm syndrome.”

“I do have high adaptation skills.”

“That’s why you got this job.”

They were silent for a while. Lost in their thoughts. Or, well, Isak was avoiding his thoughts, circling around them and taking a tentative poke here and there but ultimately deciding to let them be. He was not ready for them.

He wanted to confess so bad.

Eskild would have understood. Like he said, adapting. Do not judge ‘lest ye be judged. But understanding and accepting were two very different things, far apart from each other.

Even accepted.

That thought wrenched Isak’s guts. Or his heart. Maybe both. Even accepted him, his darkness, all of it, just like Isak had pretended to accept Even’s. It was no wonder Even had fallen for him. Sure, he had the looks he preferred, and a tongue to die for, but lusting after and surrendering completely to? Also two different things.

He could not, absolutely not, confess to Eskild. Or to anyone. The denial of the relief of confession was his punishment for his wickedness. Well. A punishment. There would be many more, when the time would come. He had known what he had gotten himself into, hadn’t he?

“I had so many chances to kill him. I could have saved more than one lives.”

“Every operation has casualties. You have done phenomenal job, Isak. And if you’re right about this dove then you have made the right call.”

“I know I’m right. Even’s insanity goes in cycles and debilitates him completely, either he locks himself up in his suite to a blood orgy feast or curls up into a ball all catatonic. He is in no shape to run that operation, and from what I’ve gathered he has never been.”

“But how about this device you told me about? The neurostim?”

Isak sighed. He pressed his palms on his knees and pushed himself up on his feet. “You seem real determined that Even is the kingpin.”

“Well he  _ is _ evil.”

Isak wanted to protest. Not Even’s evilness, because, yes, that was obvious. But something about Eskild’s blind faith in things like good and evil seemed a bit. Off. He had believed the same himself, before these past months with Even. He was evil. He was insane. But he was more than that, too, and Isak was growing more reluctant to just disregard all that more.

“It’s so easy. To take a life. All you need is a blade and a dogma.”

“Or a raging erection?” Eskild mocked. Isak’s shoulders slumped a bit. He could not confess.

“I just didn’t expect this from you. Bloodlust.”

Eskild rolled his eyes.

“I’m not after blood or revenge. I  _ miss _ you. I want you to return home and not go out with that lunatic to a wild goose chase. Or should I say a wild dove chase?”

Isak chuckled at Eskild’s joke. Adapting.

“Maybe you should.” He brushed his fingers through his hair. Fuck, he needed a shower. And some real food. “But really, think about it. We would bring down two traders with one stone. Not to mention saving an innocent child.”

That worked. Eskild had a soft spot for kids. Isak knew his friend well, and it kind of stung to play him like this, but he had no options if he wanted to keep Even alive. In order to get to Chris. Slither, snake, slither and hiss.

“Fine. I won’t kill him. And I will let you two escape. But you will have no friends here then, Isak.”

Oh, if Eskild only knew. Isak had deserved no friendship here, not anymore. He had given himself for the Cause and it would be grateful, but not forgiving. Isak had to bid his farewell to it in any case. Might as well do some greater good while he was at it.

“We both could really use a shower before escaping. And some rest. Even is in no shape to hunt now, we must regroup. Gather his strength. It can take time.” How, exactly, was he going to drag Even to the shower, he didn’t know yet. He’d come up with something. He always did.

“How are you going to sell all this to Even? You’re supposed to be a slave.”

“If he doesn’t ask, I won’t tell. He’s in too deep to care for the moment, I think.”

“And when he comes back to the surface?”

“I’ll figure something out then. If it fails, he will kill me and then you will kill him.”

Eskild didn’t look happy. Not at all.

“I’d prefer a plan where you’re not getting killed.”

Isak laughed, purring and low, shaking his head.

“It is a miracle I’ve survived this far, Eskild. You knew that when I went in.”

“I opposed you going in!”

“And now aren’t you glad I did anyway?”

Eskild sighed, defeated. He nodded. Isak smiled at him, softly. Placed his hand on Eskild’s knee, not seductively but reassuring.

“I promise to make it worth it. No matter how it ends for me.”

Eskild got up and pulled Isak into a hug. It was tight and long and loud. Isak let him have it. Eskild was a good man. The same couldn’t be said about many other men, Isak himself included. He let go slowly.

“Just make sure we have some peace and quiet for now, okay? Tell them we’re interrogating him or something.”

“I’ll do my best. But try to be quick.”

Isak nodded.

“I’ll try. Now, how about that shower?”

“You can use my turn. Twenty minutes of hot water. Make it last.”

“Twenty minutes? Someone’s been a good boy.”

Isak slipped in through the door. Even was there, asleep on a bed. He looked so exhausted. His long limbs were scattered all over. He had lost weight. He had lost will. He looked almost fragile there. Isak licked his lips slowly and walked to the bed as quietly as he could. He sat down on its edge and took Even’s hand.

“Even? Can you hear me?” Had the gas worn off already? Eskild had mentioned something about keeping him asleep. Even didn’t respond. Okay.

Isak let go of his hand. He turned and lifted his legs up on the bed. He turned again, on his side, and crawled up against Even. His body, thinner now than before, felt so familiar. This was Isak’s spot, his place, and he fit in it seamlessly.

_ Stockholm syndrome. _

Adapting.

Isak turned Even’s face slowly until it was facing him. He pressed his forehead against Even’s forehead and closed his eyes. He coiled up again. He waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so distracted when writing this, if there's something off please let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> Some people would just wait before posting until they had time to read it through properly themselves. Or make other people read it.
> 
> I am not one of those people. #teamnochill4life
> 
> I think this is it for Isak POV for now, but we'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

For the first time in four days Even was awake when Isak returned to the room. He had been mostly sleeping, or staring at the wall or Isak’s face without really seeing it. Now he was sitting on the bed. Something flickered under Isak’s sternum. Maybe it was hope.

“Where are we?”

Okay. Okay. The flickering moved quickly south, and it made Isak sick to his stomach. This was it. Make or break.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t have a choice, we would have perished in there.”

Isak walked to the bed. Careful, timid steps. He was harmless and small and a bit afraid. And at the same time happy to see Even this lucid. They might stand a chance.

“Answer me.” Even sounded almost angry. Stern. Magnus had worked his magic after all. Isak felt his mouth water. Even was still the hottest thing he had ever encountered. He had fucked him for two months straight and then just stopped. It wasn’t easy.

Isak knelt down on the floor in front of Even. He kept his expression small. Timid. He had been a bad dog.

“This is a relatively safe place. My former master’s wife used to hide here when needed.” Isak sucked on his bottom lip slowly, blushed and turned his head away. “I have compensated her for our upkeep generously.”

Even nodded slowly. Isak could see it from the corner of his eye.

“How long have we been here?”

What. Did he actually buy it? Just like that? He did not. He was waiting for Isak to slip, wasn’t he?

“Four days. I’m so happy to see you like this.” Isak slid his hand along Even’s thigh. Testing the waters. He couldn’t help it, his eyes followed along that thigh all the way up. He was in danger. Even might not believe him and kill him right on the spot. It shouldn’t have turned him on like this but it did.

Even had trained his mind.

Isak’s fingers reached his groin. They stayed there, just holding on, hoping. Isak licked his lips to show Even that his tongue was still around and available.

Even tilted his head. He lifted his foot from the floor and slipped it between Isak’s legs. When the ball of his foot pressed against Isak’s dick they both sighed to find it hard. Isak had given his all. He could die now and it would be okay. Isak parted his lips.

“I have something for you”, he whispered. Even was so silent. It was creepy. Scary.

Hot.

Isak took the knife from his pocket. It was round, sort of cigar shaped and sized, the handle was dark wood inlaid with silver embellishments. It had a small button on it and when Isak pressed it with his thumb a blade shot out. From both ends. Isak kept looking at Even the whole time and when he saw the flash in his eyes and felt his toes curl a bit against his cock he was breathing just a little easier. Even liked it.

“She wanted to show you her gratitude for not killing me so I could. Serve her. Again.”

Isak blushed at his own words. He spoke silently, almost whispering, and slowly. Ashamed. Even liked his shame so much. He had this one chance, and if he blew it then that’d be it. At least he could finally rest then.

Even took the knife. Isak held his breath.

“Open your mouth.”

Did he want to cut off his lying tongue? Isak obeyed without hesitation. He opened his mouth, kept his tongue soft and pretty at the floor of his mouth and waited. When he tasted the metal against it he closed his eyes and shivered. Please, sir, please, please. He was breathing heavier. He pressed his hips ever so slightly against Even’s foot.

“Do you like its taste?” Even asked. Isak hummed. Yes. He liked it. It tasted wonderful. Like steel and death. “Then show it to it.”

Isak closed his lips around the blade. He kept his eyes closed, his hips pressed against the foot, and he moved his head forward. He stroked at the blade with his tongue and took it deeper in his mouth. Deeper. Deeper. He trusted Even’s steady hands. He had no other choice. When his lips met Even’s fingers he opened his eyes, the tip of the blade tickling at the back of his throat. He looked up at Even and raised his brow. Even held his breath and moved his fingers back, slowly, slowly, and Isak followed them with his lips. He pushed his shoulders back, turned his chin, he let the blade travel down his throat. Not much, but enough to impress Even. Isak stopped there. Hold. Wait for it. Wait.

“Holy fuck”, Even whispered.

Yes.

“Give it to me.”

Isak pulled back. Even held the blade steady, and just as it pulled out of his mouth Isak moved his head to nick at his lip. It stung. It drew blood. It made Even almost gasp.

“Have I earned a kiss?” Isak whispered. Even bent down and pressed his lips on his. Isak wanted to jump up and cling to Even and kiss him into oblivion but he held himself back. It was important to let Even lead now, to let him show control and dominance. Important and fucking hot.

“Please”, Isak mumbled on Even’s lips, unable to help it. “I need you.”

Even pressed the blade on Isak’s throat and grabbed his hair. Yes. Lust boiled through Isak’s veins. He was panting but didn’t break the kiss until Even did. He opened his eyes and looked at his master. On his knees on the floor, blood on his lip, pure burning desire in his eyes.

“Christen the new blade with me.”

Isak removed his shirt. He let Even see the scars, the map they had drawn, the tattoo. His bare heaving chest. His collarbones. Isak placed his hand under his left one, just to draw Even’s eyes at it. Remember the pretty pretty bones you like so much, sir? He did. His eyes were glued to it. Perfect. Isak dipped his fingertip on the blood on his lip and drew a red line along the collarbone. Here, Even. A target.

“Please.”

Even let go of his hair. He moved the blade lower, away from his throat. Good. Good. Steady now, easy. Isak didn’t move a muscle. He waited. And when the sweet pain shot up to his brain and down to his dick he moaned, shamelessly and loud. Even cut his skin, through all three layers, following the curve of the bone. The blade stopped at the bird’s nest between his collarbones, the tip resting in the middle of it.

“I need you”, Isak said again. He begged. Please, sir, please come back to your Isak.

Even placed the blade on the bed. He pulled his foot back on the floor. He stood up. Isak fought the urge to grab his leg and hug it tight. He needed this. Of course he did, he had been without it so long, he had grown used to it, maybe addicted to it, and he needed this.

He wanted this.

That thought was something he should have pushed aside. But it was too late. He wanted this. He didn’t just need Even, he wanted him. He wanted him to take that blade and fuck him with it until he was nothing but a puddle of blood and cum.

Even looked down at him. He was shaking.

 

Isak looked up at him. He was shaking. On his knees on the floor in front of him. Rock hard. Bleeding. Absolutely beautiful. It had been almost two weeks since Even had even thought about sex but now, with that prize presented to him like this, how could he not?

2121

There it was. On Isak’s skin, his most painful memory. His most important one. The moment of his creation, his rebirth.

Could Isak be his new resurrection?

He had burnt. Everything. His past and his present, in flames, gone up in smoke. Had it finally become the time for the ashes to be scattered in the wind and the new golden egg to crack open, to reveal the phoenix, born once again in all his splendor and glory?

Let’s find out.

“Get on the bed.”

Isak obeyed. He slid from the floor into the bed, on his back, his arms spread. Even touched at the cross hanging from his neck. He grabbed the blade. Isak’s eyes followed it, wide and dark and hungry. He had been neglecting his little snake, hadn’t he?

“I feel better now”, Even said. He let the blade just hang from his fingers and ran its tip along Isak’s skin, barely grazing it. “Well rested. You took great care of me.”

Isak nodded. He was beaming in the glow of his praise.

“It’s my turn to take care of you.”

The new blade was perfectly balanced. It was so easy to operate, so steady, near weightless. He was not as nimble with it as with his own, they were barely introduced to each other, but he could operate it precise enough. Isak was resilient. He could take a lot.

“Hold this, please.” Even pushed the blade into Isak’s shoulder, a bit above the blood stained collarbone. He pushed it into the muscle and then tilted it a bit, setting it to rest against Isak’s cheek. Isak moaned, pained, but didn’t resist. Even took his own knife, released the blade and gave it to Isak’s hand.

Even removed his shirt. He crawled over Isak and sat down on his hips, on his hard dick, straddling him between his thighs. He took the new knife in his hand and looked into Isak’s eyes. They were so dark. So green.

“You go first. And remember.” Even raised the knife and twirled it so Isak could see both blades. “What you give, you shall receive doubly.”

Isak moaned softly. He brought the blade slowly up to Even. He pushed it against his skin under his nipple and cut it. His dick twitched against Even’s ass. The pain felt so good. It felt so real. Even had been feeling so surreal and unreal for days and days, but this. This was real. Substantial. When the cut was made Even caught the blood on his fingers and drew with it under Isak’s nipple. His turn. He cut, along both edges of the smear, once with each blade. Isak was shaking again, whimpering, mouthing please, please, please.

Even nodded. Isak’s turn. Then his. Isak’s. His. Each cut made the pain more intense, it burned all over his chest, it was like fire. Cleansing. He was breathing again. He was feeling again. The stone was rolled away from the entrance and the cave flooded with light. Isak was the fucking sun. A setting sun, or rising, burning and dyeing everything crimson.

Even took the knife away from Isak. He put the new knife away with it and bent down. He laid down on Isak, chest to chest, lips to lips, all of them bloody and intoxicating with their scent. He wanted this. Isak. It felt so good to want something again.

They struggled free from their pants without moving from their position. Then they had to shift anyway, because the lube was in the bag, and the bag was by the door, and Even groaned as he got up and went to get it. Isak was groaning too, squirming on the bed, dripping on his blood stained belly.

He wanted to just slick up his dick and shove it in there. But Isak had been so good to him. So caring, so patient. He had earned some patience and care in return. Even slicked up just a finger first. But he did shove it in. It made Isak scream in pleasure, arch his back and grab the sheets with both hands.

“You’re so tight again”, Even hummed. It had been a right call, to prepare him first. He had to use only one finger for quite a while before he had room for two, and this prolonged wait just added to his lust. He wanted. He loved it, wanting, he had missed it. He had missed Isak. It felt odd, because Isak had been just there the whole time. By his side.

“Please, Even, give it to me already!”

Even chuckled softly at Isak’s desperation. He denied his request. He focused even more intensely on his fingers, how he moved them inside Isak, giving him some but not enough, not nearly enough. He watched Isak squirm and pant and suddenly he noticed he was smiling. That had been a while as well.

Finally Even spread the lube on his dick. It was so hard, it had been without attention and love for a long time, and now eager to perform again. Isak spread his shaky legs. He grabbed his cheeks and spread them too, he was all open and ready for him.

The first push seemed to last forever. It made them both moan and cling to each other, desperate to get closer, closer than skin on skin, closer than partially inside each other. Even wanted to peel Isak’s skin away and dive under it, like under a blanket, and let their bodies fuse together like their souls were fusing.

“More”, Isak gasped, leaving his mouth open after the word had jumped out. “Please. More.”

Even gave him more. Even gave him his all, and he felt how Isak received it under him. It was different, somehow. Maybe he didn’t remember it correctly anymore? Had he forgotten something? Had this always been there, this full and complete surrender?

Isak grabbed him from behind his neck and pulled him closer. Even was panting on the nape of his neck, Isak grasping his hair, wrapping his legs around his waist. He came first, he came untouched, his fingernails left red sore marks on Even’s shoulder blades and neck. Even kept going through it all, through the tight grip of Isak’s body and spirit, he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop, until he came as well. He came deep inside Isak, his breath breaking in pieces, shattering. He collapsed on top of Isak, their skins stained with their sweat and blood and Isak’s cum mixing together, they both trying to learn to breathe again.

“I love you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Even felt the air crawl into his lungs one molecule at a time. It wasn’t darkness, just air. They both felt surprisingly same. Maybe it was because the air was so heavy with the scent of their lust and release.

“What did you say?”

Isak tensed up under him. Just barely, but now that their bodies were still one body Even could feel it easily. Then he relaxed. His fingers crept up into Even’s hair, above his ear, the guided his head subtly at the same time so that Even looked at Isak, directly. Into his green eyes and. Was he smiling, the tiniest bit?

“I’m happy to have you back. And I love you.”

Yes. That was a smile, in the corner of Isak’s eyes. Even had looked for it from his lips first, foolishly.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Isak blushed. He turned his eyes away. Even was still lying on top of him, slipped out of him, the blood and cum and sweat gluing them together. Even waited. He knew by now what Isak looked like when he was thinking.

“Because.” Isak spoke slowly, he was tasting the words carefully before placing them out in front of Even. Between their flustered faces. “I just. Couldn’t..not say it? I don’t know, I sound like an idiot.”

“We both know you are not one. It’s okay.”

Isak pursed his lips and nodded. Even had never seen him like this. He had seen Isak in pain, scared, near dead, in heat, thirsty for blood. But not like this. Torn. He wanted to look at Even so bad but couldn’t.

“Look at me.” Isak didn’t turn his head. Even grabbed his chin and forced him. “Look at me!”

Isak was holding his breath. But he looked at Even. Finally. Even lost himself there for a second, in all that green.

“Say it again.”

He didn’t have to specify. He held Isak’s gaze in his and waited. Isak was thinking again, and when he made up his mind Even saw a glimpse of that smile again. Just there, under the tip of his right eyebrow.

“I love you.”

It was Even’s turn to think. He took his time. Isak waited patiently. Patience was one of his greatest virtues. Even leaned closer. He let go of Isak’s chin and pressed his face next to his ear. Their cheeks almost touched, but not quite.

“I believe you.”

Isak kind of deflated under him. He relaxed fully in one go, a fraction of a second, then he was shaking. Shuddering. His shoulders twitched and Even felt something wet drizzle down his cheek. Relief. Even stayed there, resting his body on Isak’s, near crushing him under his weight but only near. Isak didn’t cry long, and when he was done he took a deep breath to pull himself back together.

“I’m so happy to have you back”, Isak whispered. He held Even’s face between his hands and smiled with his lips too this time. “I missed you. Horribly.”

“It feels good to be back.”

It did. After days and days of nothing but black and Sonja’s heavy breath Even was finally feeling something else again. He pushed his face down, freed himself, and kissed Isak. He kept it short. It felt right.

Their skins had stuck together. When Even finally pulled away his skin stretched, as did Isak’s, and when they parted it was like peeling off. It was so hot. The bloody sweaty mess that covered their chests and stomachs emphasized the image. They had been skinned. Isak was breathing heavier and Even knew he was thinking about the same.

“You are so fucking sexy”, Isak sighed softly.

Even let him look. He was on his knees, straddling Isak. He looked beautiful down there, with his skinned chest and bloody fingerprints on his pretty face.

Did Isak really love him? He had no fucking idea. But he believed it when Isak said he did. When he smiled. It had been so long since Even had seen a genuine smile, and that little thing hiding at the corner of Isak’s eye had been the real deal.

“Speak for yourself, Isak.” He didn’t feel like calling him his love now. Isak meant the same thing anyway.

They stayed like that for a long time. Even looked at Isak, skinned alive and bare. Both of them. Even’s both legs fell asleep before the spell was broken. It was Isak who broke it.

“Now that you’re better we should get going again. As soon as possible. I don’t want to go down on that old cunt one more time.”

Even scowled. The thought of Isak,  _ his _ Isak, going down on some hag made his stomach turn. Isak had done what had to be done, but now it was over.

“Maybe I could negotiate with her? I’m sure we could find a reasonable solution.”

Isak shook his head.

“She’s jealous. I don’t think she’ll let me leave now, let alone if she actually meets you.”

Even raised his eyebrow.

“What do you mean she won’t let you leave?”

“We’ll have to escape. At the first chance. Tomorrow morning, I hope.”

Even frowned. He didn’t like this. Not one bit. But he was getting tired, after all this talking and cutting and loving, he was fucking exhausted. He was back, but he was not well. Yet.

“I need to rest. And clean up.” All that gunk on his skin was pulling it uncomfortably.

Isak slithered away from under him and stood up.

“I’ll arrange something. Probably just a sponge bath, but it’s better than nothing.”

“I’m getting sick of these walls.”

Isak shook his head.

“No. She might see you. She’s got a temper. And a gun.”

Had Even been on his own turf he wouldn’t have given a shit about minor details like that. But he wasn’t. He was a guest in this house, and not a welcome one. So he had heard.

Fuck he was tired. His brain felt sticky and groggy, it dragged its feet ankle deep in sand. He fell on the bed on his stomach, burying his face in a pillow, and groaned. Fine. Fiiiine.

“Come back soon.”

“I will.”

Isak pulled his pants on and put on a shirt as well. It was probably smart to hide the blood. He stopped by the door and turned to look back at Even.

“I do love you.”

“I know, I know.”

 

Isak leaned his back against the door after he had closed it behind him. His hands were shaking. He grabbed his wrist tight to stop it. He could not, absolutely not, let anyone see him like this. Especially not Eskild.

Breathe.

Fuck.

Isak pressed his still shaking hands against his face. He was losing it. He was losing this game. He had been losing it from the second he had seen Even for the first time.

Isak’s legs couldn’t carry his weight anymore. He slid down on the floor, his back against the door, and pulled his legs against his chest. He pressed his forehead on his knees. Breathe. Fuck.

Even was so close.

Just behind this door. Isak pushed his palm against it, just above the threshold, and tried to keep breathing. He had to squeeze his legs tighter against himself with his free hand just to stop himself, physically stop himself from rushing back in through the door, throwing himself at Even’s feet to spill it all out, begging for forgiveness, absolution and love.

He had Even’s love. Even had given Isak a blade and Isak had used it to carve his heart out and take it in his hands. Some nights, when Even had been out of it all, Isak had taken it out and looked at it. It was small and black, dense and heavy, battered and beaten. Bruised. The whole muscle one permanent bruise.

But it was still beating.

Isak’s own heart was fluttering now. He held his palm up and his eyes closed. He examined Even’s heart closely and carefully. Was it still moving, other than the automatic unstoppable squeeze and release? Was it only alive, or could it be living? The longer Isak looked at it the more lively it started to seem.

Isak closed his fist. He hid Even’s heart away and pressed it inside his own chest.

_ Fuck. _


	14. Chapter 14

Even threw a capsule in his mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down. Half way through. Magnus was a fucking miracle worker, he had been up and about for days now and each and every day he had gotten stronger and stronger.

It might have been Isak, too. He was stronger as well. Held his head higher. These days Isak stood almost as tall as Even himself. The easier to kiss him. As if kissing Isak had ever been that hard for him. But it was somehow different now.

Even watched Isak in secret. He was learning to fly with the hoverbike. This far they’d been riding it along the streets, but now that they had managed to buy more effective fuel crystals for it they would have enough power to lift up both the bike, them and the sidecar filled with fresh water supply high enough for it to do any good. They had to get above the buildings. So Isak was now practicing in the open wastelands. He was a natural. But of course he was. Even tried to think about it, but Isak hadn’t yet encountered anything he couldn’t have done. Absolutely remarkable.

“How convenient”, Sonja said and wrapped her arms around Even from behind. She leaned her temple on Even’s shoulder. The air was full of the scent of her hair. “He is much too talented to be a slave for face sitting.”

Even sighed wearily. Hello, sweetie.

“What do you want, love?”

Sonja watched Isak in silence. They both did. He was high up in the air, speeding in growing circles, zigzagging faster and faster.

“I want him to crash fatally.”

Even smiled softly. That’s his girl.

“Jealous?”

Sonja grabbed him tighter. She was so strong for such a dainty thing.

“Should I be?”

“He’s mine. You can’t have him.”

Sonja stepped in front of him. For the first time in ages she was in front of him, looking at him, instead of pressing herself against his back or flashing right at the edge of his field of vision. She was beautiful.

“And he can’t have you. Because you are mine. You promised.”

The mere thought of how nice it would be to be able to just wave his hand through the air and dust Sonja away felt like being hit in the chest with a pressure blaster. It knocked out all the air from Even’s lungs. He staggered back a step or two, looking into Sonja’s eyes. They were sparkling with black fire. She was demanding a sacrifice. The goddess wanted blood. Even reached out his hand but Sonja pulled hers back.

“You know what to do.”

Even blinked and she was gone. He was used to that. He took a deep breath to inhale the last bits of her scent and then looked up at Isak.

He knew what to do.

“Isak!” Even had to raise his voice so Isak could hear him. “That’s enough!”

Isak started descending. Even watched him circle around lower and lower, and when he landed right in front of Even and let go of the handles Even felt something close to pride. Remarkable.

“You got the hang of it real fast.”

Isak shrugged.

“It’s not that much different from riding it near the ground. You just need good coordination and muscle control.”

“We all know you have ample both.”

They grinned in unison. It felt good. They were connected again, instead of the detached time of darkness. After their escape from that old hag they had been traveling across the city, searching and following leads, going through a list of Chris’ friends that was growing shorter and shorter. They would find him. Even was certain of it.

Isak kissed him. Even allowed it. Isak had earned a kiss with that performance. He looked really, really good on the bike, especially in his vintage outfit. Even slid his hand along the cotton of Isak’s shirt, around his side under his denim jacket and to his back, and pulled him closer. Isak had asked to wear the jeans and shirt and jacket today because he missed their feel so much, and Even had been on a good mood after Isak’s phenomenal blow job, so he had allowed it. Now he was happy he had.

He felt free. Here, in the wastelands, in the sunshine, kissing his Isak and loving him, he was free for the briefest moment. Sonja ran her fingers through his hair. It sent shivers down his spine.

“I want to tell you something”, Even whispered on Isak’s lips. Isak sighed softly and let the kiss finally fade away, bit by bit.

“What is it?”

Even pressed his hand on Isak’s stomach. On his tattoo. Isak took a breath just noticeably deeper than the ones before. Then he nodded. He knew what Even meant, because of course he did. He was Isak. He knew.

“Now?”

“Let’s find some cover.”

Isak nodded.

“I saw some rocks over there. Behind those hills.”

Even turned to look. The hills weren’t far away. The rocks would have to do. He got on the bike behind Isak and let him take them there. Over the hills, then a bit forward, and there they were. Big rocks, and a passageway between them. Isak rode the bike there, into the shade, and turned the bike off.

“Take off your shirt and jacket.”

Isak obeyed. He placed the jacket on the bike and pulled his shirt over his head. It flowed so beautifully, the cotton fabric’s drape was so crisp. They both looked at Isak’s tattoo.

2121

“Do you know what this means?” Even asked. He stroked at the image with his thumb.

“It’s not a date. It could be an address. Or time?”

Even smiled just the tiniest bit. His clever boy.

“It’s time.” His words got caught in his throat. He knew this would be hard but not this hard. It was Isak. He could tell Isak anything and Isak would understand and accept it. “It’s when Sonja --”

Isak took his hand. He squeezed it gently.

“Okay.”

Even nodded. Yes. Isak got it. And yet he didn’t. He couldn’t. He didn’t know how much Even had lost because he hadn’t talked about it. He had no words for it.

“She is Liliann’s mother.” Liliann. Now that Even spoke her name it hit him. Another blast of pressure, point blank in the chest. He had to grab Isak so he didn’t fall over. He missed his little girl, his princess, so devastatingly much. She must have been wondering why her uncle hadn’t come visit her.

“And your lover.” Isak sounded calm. Soothing. Warm. He thought Sonja wasn’t a threat to him.

“My soulmate.”

Even told him everything. Well. The most parts. About him and Sonja, how they had built an empire. How Sonja understood him like nobody before and only Isak after. How she had taught Even all he knew about survival and the business and knives and bones.

How they tried to create a child.

That was a hard bit to get out. But Isak was patient and asked him questions and it was easier to answer than to tell. About his biggest pain, his desperate need for a family he would never have. And how his beloved and his dove had given him one anyway.

Then it was time to talk about the hardest part. How Sonja was taken from him. How Chris had been his rock through it all, and then after it. Isak stroked at the tattoo with his fingertips just before Even get to that part. He knew already. Even had to say it anyway.

“That’s the time of her death. When it was officially announced. Twentyone twentyone.”

“And I am honoured to carry her memory on my skin. She sounds amazing. So. Unstoppable.” There was admiration in Isak’s voice. And truth in his words. Even smiled absentmindedly. He looked at Sonja over Isak’s shoulder. She was smiling back at him.

“A force of nature. We would have reigned sovereignly.”

Sonja leaned her chin on Isak’s shoulder. She wrapped her arm over and across Isak’s shoulders and made a fist, with her thumb sticking out. She pulled her invisible knife slowly across Isak’s throat and licked her lips. Even could smell the blood. It made his mouth water.

“She loved blood and bones. Spilling, crushing. I have never met anyone so violent in my life.”

“I have.” Isak sounded soft. Gentle. Even could barely hear him, he was talking to Sonja who was bathing in Isak’s blood. She lathered it on her face, rubbed it in her hair.

“I felt her life leave her body. And now, whenever I feel it, it. It feels the same. I can feel  _ her. _ Hold her hand.” Even reached out his hand to take Sonja’s. His fingers met Isak’s collarbone and grabbed it, lightly. Isak touched his chest. He fished out the necklace. His bone.

“Is this for her, too? Your soulmate who loves bones?”

Even closed his eyes. He had never. It had never occurred to him. But.

“Yes.”

Isak pressed his head down and gave the bone a kiss. Even watched Sonja stab him between the shoulder blades, holding the still invisible knife with her both hands. She needed a lot of strength to penetrate his spine.

“I’m happy you told me this, Even. It feels good. To be shared with someone you loved.”

Even didn’t answer him anymore. Isak’s words barely registered. Even’s full attention was focused on Sonja. How her sharp fingernails sank into Isak’s flesh and tore it apart with pleasure.

Someone kissed him. Even closed his eyes and kissed back. Sonja had shredded Isak out of her way and was now in his arms again, where she belonged. Her mouth was so soft and warm. Her hair smelled like blood. Even bent her body down over Isak’s remains on the ground and she bent, so willingly. Even could taste her mouth get wetter, he could feel her hard dick against his hips and. Wait. Her what?

“What is it?” Isak mumbled on his lips, trying to encourage them back into moving against his mouth. The kiss of life. Even pulled away from it and got up on his feet, turned his back on Isak.

“We should get going. We have wasted way too much time fucking around.”

Isak sat up slowly. Even could feel his eyes on his back.

“Of course. Sir.”

Even closed his eyes.

“Just get on the fucking bike.”

Even heard Isak get dressed. He heard him mount the bike and start it. He walked out of the shade and Isak pushed the bike out with his feet before Even got up on it too. He grabbed hold of Isak but did not lean on him.

“Where to?”

“Back to the city.”

They rose up in the air. High up. When Even looked down he saw Sonja on the ground, waving her blood stained hand at them. Then Isak leaned forward and they sped away, leaving her behind. She got smaller and smaller and turned into a dot that finally vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit that might be confusing here. I did it on purpose. It should make sense when you read on.

Isak was moving obviously pained. They had gotten a bit carried away last night and Even had stabbed him, just a bit, in the heat of the moment and by Isak’s request. The wound was too deep to be completely healed by anything they had with them, so now Isak had to deal with the pain. The toughest bit was probably that Even had a hard time keeping his hands off him. He was so fucking hot when he was in pain. So Isak did his best to hide it from him, otherwise they wouldn’t have gotten anywhere before he had been healed properly.

Even had to close his eyes for a second to chase away the thought of how Isak had sounded whenever Even had pressed on his wound. But it was too late, he was already thinking about it. How Isak had bent his head back every time, baring his throat, parting his lips and letting out this loudest, dirtiest moan mixed with pain and heat, tears pushing out of his closed eyes. And as soon as he could breathe normally again he’d asked for more. Again, again and again, until he’d come, screaming.

Someone pressed their hand on Even’s cheek. He couldn’t tell was it Isak or Sonja. He opened his eyes and saw Isak, standing so close to him that it was at the same time too close and not close enough.

“Even? Are you with me?”

Even frowned.

“What do you mean? I’ve been here all the time.”

Isak licked his lips quickly. Then shook his head. He looked like someone who had something to say, and that had waited for a long time to be finally spoken.

“You have not. You keep zoning out on me. Are you okay?”

“He’s jealous.” Sonja was laying on the bike on her back. She had lifted her feet on the handles and ran her hand along her naked body, her eyes fixed on Isak. “He’s getting cocky, isn’t he? For a slave.”

Isak placed his hand on Even’s arm.

“I think you should stop taking those pills.”

Sonja raised her eyebrows.  _ See? _ Jealous. The pills had brought Sonja back to him. Even pulled his arm away.

“You’d prefer me being bedridden? Crippled with anxiety and depression?”

“Of course not! But it’s like. You’re not here anymore, Even. I keep losing you and that fucking scares me, okay?”

Scared him. Ridiculous. Isak was afraid of nothing.

“What are you scared about? Me?”

Isak shook his head. There were tears in his eyes again.

“I just told you and you didn’t listen. You’re fading away from me. It feels like just as I finally got you I’m going to lose you again. You’re pushing me away.”

“He can’t have you. You promised.”

Shut the fuck up, bitch.

“Isak. I’m not pushing anything anywhere except my dick in your --” Even stopped speaking. He felt the cold blade against his stomach. Just at his liver. A flick of the wrist and he would be dead. Sonja turned her hand. Warm blood splashed out of the wound. Even pressed his fingers on it, pulled them back to look at it, the shining crimson. Sonja leaned closer to him, smiling.

“Who’s the bitch now?”

“This! This is what I’m talking about!”

Even looked at Isak, confused. Wasn’t he dying? Hadn’t Sonja finally come to get him with her? Why was Isak crying?

“I’ve tried everything now, Even. Everything. What more do you need? I let you fucking stab me! Just tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you, please!”

What he needed. What did he need? Sonja stood by Isak, licking the blood out of her knife. It wasn’t invisible anymore.

“I need to kill.”

 

Isak’s hands were covered in blood. It wasn’t Even’s. It wasn’t his own. He was in pain but it was the older stab wound. He had tried everything. But Even missed Sonja. He felt her only when he killed. This had to work.

Too bad for the boy.

They had to keep him tied up. He had looked fragile and dainty but it had been just an act for the customers. The boy was strong. He had put up a fight. But there were two of them and they had knives, so the fight had been an unfair one.

Still, something was bugging Isak. He didn’t know what it was, but his instincts were what had kept him alive this far and he had learned to listen to them. To trust them. So he had made this last, making sure his cuts were superficial and keeping Even distracted with his tongue, with his fingers and his dick. The whore was still alive. He was practically fine, apart some blood loss and a couple of flesh wounds. He knew he was going to die. He had given up the fight, Isak could feel it under him. He had stopped struggling, he was now just waiting for the inevitable.

It was hard to think when Even’s dick was sliding in and out of him. He was hitting his spot and hitting it good, Isak’s back was sliding a bit on the blood covered chest under him, and the boy’s limp dick touched his buttocks on each slide back. Isak opened his eyes to look at Even. He was still here, at least. If Isak only knew where he went when he disappeared, maybe then he’d be able to find him and get him back. Even closed his eyes and bent over Isak, reaching for the whore’s throat. The cross hung in mid air from its chain right above Isak’s face. His bone clinged silently against it.

His bone.

Fuck.

He was a fucking idiot.

It wasn’t for Even. It had never been for Even. And now that it clicked he remembered what he had heard Even mutter in the no man’s land between being asleep and awake.

_ Sonja. _

How the fuck hadn’t he realized this sooner? That’s where Even was going. To her. To his insanity awakened and fed by that bitch. Isak was fighting for Even with Sonja and he was losing.

“Stop.”

Isak reached his hand up on Even’s cheek. He had never asked him to stop. Would he?

At least he stopped moving.

“What is it?”

“Just. Stop. Please.”

Even frowned. But he pulled away. Isak felt so empty without that dick inside him, he needed it back. But it would have to wait. Make or break time.

Isak sat up slowly.

“Me or her.”

“What do you mean?”

Isak took the blade from the whore’s buttock. He winced and whimpered. They barely noticed it, they were busy now.

“Sonja is dead, Even.” It was hard for Isak to keep his voice level, but he did. Barely. He clinged the tip of the blade against the phalanx on Even’s chain. “This was my gift to you. Not her. She can’t have it. And you don’t need any other bones than this one.”

Isak’s heart was pounding in his ears. He saw from Even’s face that his words were sinking in. He was getting it. So Isak took his hand and pressed the knife’s handle on Even’s palm.

“If you give him to her, if you take her hand, I will leave. I will not return, and if you don’t let me leave you will have to kill me. If you do, please take your time.” Isak held his hand out, palm up, fingers slightly spread. “Or you can take my hand and get the hell out of here with me.”

Even looked at the blade. He looked at Isak’s blood stained hand. He looked at the whore tied to the bed under him, given up but still alive. Very alive. All Isak could do was wait. He had no idea how this would go. With Even he never could know. He could guess, he could gamble, but know? No. Every time he made a move he had to be comfortable with the idea of it going south.

He had been ready to die since the beginning.

He was not ready to lose Even to a dead cunt.

Time stretched. Isak waited. While waiting he looked at Even. He was the hottest, most perfect creature he had ever seen in his life, and this was a sight he was happy to have as his last. Even, naked, stained by blood, rock hard, holding a knife. Isak held his hand out. He was surprised that it wasn’t shaking. He was more ready to die than he thought.

If he couldn’t have Even, he wanted nothing.

He had no idea when it had started. Had it always been there. Had he been surviving all this time not just for himself, but for Even? For the day when he could finally call Even his? He didn’t know. Fuck, he didn’t know if he would survive to see that day. Had he actually thought he would?

Even moved. Isak closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Even looked at Isak. He looked at Isak’s hand. He looked at the knife in his hand, and at Sonja’s present on the table. A funny word, really. A present. For someone who lived in the past. Isak was Even’s present. In all its meanings. The bone hanging from his neck proved it.

Sonja grabbed it. She wrapped her hand around the cross and the bone and looked at Even. She stood between him and Isak, proud and tall.

“This is my family. Your family. Me, Chris, Liliann. When he came into your life you lost us all.”

Sonja kissed him. His knees buckled a bit. He missed her so much and now that she had come back to him it made him happy. Whole. Content. Besides, she was right. Isak had cost him his whole family. Even raised his hand to touch Sonja’s hair. It met Isak’s curls. Even opened his eyes and saw Isak there, his hand reaching for him, his bare torso ready to receive a blade. Even pulled his hand back.

“Fuck off, then.”

Isak opened his eyes.

“What?”

“You want to leave? Leave. Nodoby’s stopping you.”

It was surprisingly easy to look at the green eyes fill with tears. Isak blinked them away down his cheeks and nodded. Barely.

“Okay.”

Even stepped a bit back. Isak walked to his clothes and pulled them on.

“Take water with you.”

“I will.”

Even stepped closer to the whore. He was squirming again. Isak had given him a spark of hope. Even was more than ready to crush that under his thumb. As Isak left the room Sonja came back and pressed her lips on the whore’s abdomen. Her lipstick left a target. Even pulled his arm back and swung it down, blade first. He hit right in the middle of the stain, in the crack between the slightly parted lips.

 

Isak stumbled forward. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He had failed. He had gambled and he had lost and he had lost more than he had been ready to. His life? Sure, why not, he had made his peace with death ages ago. But his heart? Can anyone ever really be ready for that?

He had to stop. He was feeling sick. Isak grabbed the water bottle from his bag and took a huge gulp of it. He swirled it around in his mouth and spit it away. After three repeats the taste of the whore’s blood was finally gone. He could never get his hands completely clean, ever again, but at least he got the taste out of his mouth. Isak leaned his back on the wall and tried to breathe normally. He was out in the open. On the street. He had put cloves on and his clothes covered his blood stained skin, but he was positive that people passing him by would smell it. They’d know what he had done.

He had failed.

Well. Not completely. The tracker was on the bike and another one hidden inside Even’s new knife. Even would find Chris, and they would find Even. Isak pushed his hand inside his pocket and took out the switchblade Even had given him when they had left the Plaza. He pushed the button. The transmitter popped out. Eskild had made it for him, so he could report back from now on. He had yet to do so. He should be doing that now. Call home and tell them he had failed but the operation was still going strong. This war did not miss one soldier.

It was just so hard. He had done so much. He had done and given his all for this. Everything. He knew that he would not be welcome back home. He could not return to Even, his heart couldn’t take it. If he made the call he’d officially admit that it was over, completely and irreplaceably done for.

The poor boy must have been dead by now. Isak had tried. He had tried to force himself to do it, to kill him, take his life, but now that his mission wasn’t depending on it anymore he couldn’t. He had run out of excuses to hide behind. He had made his move and it had been a bad one and here he now was, on the street, shaking and near sobbing.

He had never been this alone. Not even then when he had stood in a line of slaves waiting, hoping, to be picked by Even to slaughter. All his life he had been surrounded by his people, his family, his friends, the Cause, and now it was just him. He needed to go inside somewhere, anywhere. He pushed himself away from the wall and took his bag and forced himself to start walking again.

He stopped by an abandoned church. It was old and small, the windows were mostly broken and the cross on top of the dome had been stripped from all the metal that used to cover it. It was black and sad and that was exactly how Isak himself was feeling. Worn out. Used up. Cast aside. He opened the creaky gate and walked up the steps. The door wasn’t locked. He slipped inside.

It wasn’t abandoned after all. There were two candles burning by the altar. Isak slipped back into the shadows by the back wall immediately. He didn’t want to be seen, that was why he had come here in the first place. He heard steps. Isak hid behind the curtains. The dust made his nose tickle but he had controlled his body through more than holding back a simple sneeze. He wasn’t worried. He was waiting.

“Hello? Is someone there?”

Isak’s eyes grew wide. Holy fuck. He knew that voice. He couldn’t see the person speaking from his hiding place but he knew who it was. He would have to go back. He would have to tell Even. Isak waited until the steps returned where they had come from. Then he waited a bit more. Finally he was convinced it was safe for him to leave. He made his way to the door as quietly as he could, stepped out of it and started running.

 

Even kissed Sonja again. And again. She had taken Isak’s place on top of their prisoner, and her body was so strong and so soft at the same time. Even had missed this, their naked bodies pressed tightly together, the endless kisses and touches.

Something pressed painfully into Even’s collarbone. He grunted, annoyed, and lifted his chest up a bit. It was the bone. Isak’s bone. Isak’s gift for him. Given voluntarily. Even hadn’t taken it from him by force. Not his bone, not his anything. Isak had given himself to him willingly and eagerly.

He had felt it when they were cutting their victim up together. It just wasn’t the same. Even pushed his fingers into the wounds and heard the whore scream, and it didn’t really do anything to him. He remembered having been so turned on by sounds like that, but he could so easily tell it wasn’t Isak screaming and that made it so, so much inferior.

Even rose and sat down on the whore’s thighs. He looked at him, bleeding and crying and begging for his life. It wasn’t very fun. This wasn’t fun without Isak. His prize, Sonja’s hand, was still waiting for him, but he didn’t want to play anymore. So he took the blade and stuck it into the whore’s neck. He pulled it out and let the blood flow out of the artery on his fingers. He waited. He waited until it stopped flowing.

She came. Even felt her fingers slip between his and as the boy under him took his last breath Even took his first in a while. It was deep and cleansing. He might not find fun without Isak, but he could find peace.

Someone rushed into the room. Sonja’s hand slipped from Even’s grip and he whipped his head around over his shoulder. Isak. He was panting, he had been running himself out of breath.

Even was so fucking happy to see him.

“I heard him”, Isak managed to say between his gasps. He leaned on the wall with his hand, then on his knees, trying to catch his breath enough to speak. “He’s in the church.”

The church. Even touched the cross on his chest. Christianity was long gone, withered down into a pastime of small groups, scattered here and there. But there was a reason Dove had worn a cross on his neck.

“Who?”

Isak turned his face up to look at him. His eyes were a bit red on the edges.

“It was him. Little Lamb.”


	17. Chapter 17

First things first.

Even got down from the table, walked to Isak and stained his face with blood as he grabbed it on both sides at once. The kiss was hard and deep and wild, to serve as a reminder of why it was important. How much it gave to them both. It left them panting and shaken. This was important.

“I can’t”, Isak said. He sounded odd. New. Had he ever sounded desperate before? “I can’t kill people like you want me to.”

Even looked at the contrast of Isak’s words and his appearance. The blood on his face. All over his skin, really, he had covered it with clothes but Even knew. He could smell it.

“Isak. Focus. Little Lamb. Where is he?”

“We need to talk about this first.”

“There’s no time for that. What if he saw you and runs off?”

“He didn’t see me.”

“You can’t know that! Where is he?”

“He didn’t see me! Okay? Fuck!” Isak yanked himself free from the gravitational pull of their bodies and stepped back. The air was thick with blood and tension. “I have never asked anything from you. I’ve given you my body and my heart and my soul and now it’s time I get something back.”

Isak’s request wasn’t unreasonable. But it was false.

“I have given you all those things in return. Before you, if I may add.”

“You chose her!” Isak was done talking and entering the shouting zone. “You’ve given me nothing!”

Isak had a point there. Even’s heart and soul weren’t really his to give, now were they?

“You destroyed my family.”

“You destroyed mine!” Isak paused. Just for a fraction of a second. Then he regrouped. Speaking softer now. “You are my only family and you chose her.”

“Can’t I have you both?” He knew he couldn’t. Sonja wouldn’t let him. Isak wouldn’t agree. Yet, he asked.

“I can’t kill people for her. I won’t.”

Once again, a reasonable request. And yet not.

“I have to.”

Isak pursed his lips. Then he covered his mouth. Then he pulled himself back together because that was what he did.

“Don’t kill him.”

Even blinked, confused. It was a bit too late for that, wasn’t it?

“He’s dead. All bled out.”

Isak shook his head.

“Not him. Lamb.”

Even frowned. Isak was not making any sense.

“Why would I kill my Lamb?”

Isak laughed. Shook his head again.

“Because she tells you to? I don’t fucking now! That’s what you do!”

He had a point there. But having points and being reasonable and being right didn’t make much difference here, now did it?

“And if I do? If I do kill him, then what? Will you leave again and come back half an hour later?”

“I will quit you, that’s what. I’ll stop loving you for good.”

If anyone on this planet could do that, will himself to fall out of love, it would be Isak. Even knew it. He had been trading all his life and he knew when the opponent was being serious. This was the final offer, for real.

“Without him I’d be dead, Even.”

“Without him? Without  _ me _ you’d be dead! It was my fucking plan.”

“If you have let anyone that stupid that close to you then you are a fucking idiot.”

Even was getting weary of Isak being right all the time. It was not fair to be right in an argument. But he was right. Mikael was not stupid.

“Neither was Chris.”

“What?”

Even looked at Isak. How could they have missed it, both of them?

“Why him, Isak? Why would Chris send up the one person he knew I had absolute power over, if he wanted you dead? All he had to do was wait. Just a couple of hours more.”

Isak coiled back. Even could almost see his split tongue sniff the air. He was thinking. It didn’t take long, he was quick and clever.

“You’re right. He changed his mind.”

Even sat down on the edge of the table. He nodded.

“Yes. But why? Why did he spare you?”

Isak came closer. They were at a truce for now, there were more important things to settle.

“Maybe for the same reason Lamb did?”

“Mikael’s a weak fuck. Chris is not.”

“How would you have taken it? If I had died in that cage.”

Even was not happy to think about that. Not happy at all. The thought alone was so horrifying. Watching Isak, his strong, incredible Isak, wither away like that.

“I would have made the world burn for it. Not just the Plaza, but the world.”

“Maybe that’s why, then.”

“Come here.”

Even reached out his arms and looked at Isak. Please. Just come here. Isak came. He walked in slow light steps to Even and rested himself against his chest. They embraced, long and strong.

“Please”, Isak whispered. “Don’t kill him. You can kill hookers if you really have to and I don’t want to be present if you do, but let Mikael live. Have mercy on him, like he had on me.”

“He must know something about Chris and Liliann. What if he won’t tell us willingly?”

“Then, my love, you will force it out of him.” Isak wrapped his arms behind Even’s neck. He was almost smiling again. The truce stood strong. Even chuckled.

“So. No killing, but torture is okay?”

“I think I can live with that.”

 

Isak insisted they wait until nightfall. The cover of darkness. He was right. If Mikael was here, some other familiar faces might be as well. They might be seen and recognised. They needed all the help they could get.

They had just left the body where it lied. They had no use for it, and they didn’t have to return there either. They were aiming forward, not back. Isak was riding the bike slowly, in stealth mode, they were just a couple of guys minding their own everyday business. Even leaned a bit closer on Isak’s back and he allowed it.

Too bad the ride wasn’t long. At the gate Even got off and opened it so Isak could ride to the yard. The building was dark. Good. And bad. What if Mikael didn’t live here? He’d see the bike when he returned. He’d know something was up.

The door creaked open and Isak slipped inside. Even followed him like a shadow and closed the door carefully behind them. The benches had been stripped away but the altar was still standing, and on it, two candles burning. In front of it, on his knees, a young man. His black hair fell sleek along his head like a helmet, He had bowed his head so the back of his neck was showing. Even stood still and silent and watched how Isak slithered his way to the man. The mouth of his gun pressed directly on the bare patch of skin.

“Do not move.”

It was Even’s cue. He was wearing his own clothes, cotton and leather and ripped jeans, he was walking tall and confident.

“Hello, Lamb.”

Mikael froze. Isak stepped back to stay out of his sight and give space for Even to make his entrance. He kept the gun aiming at Mikael, of course. They weren’t stupid. When the gun wasn’t pressing on his neck Mikael turned around. Slowly. He was shaking. He was prettier than Even remembered him being.

“Father, I --”

Even tilted his head. He leaned his shoulders just a bit to the front. He was a beast, circling its prey.

“You have been a bad boy, my little Lamb.”

It still worked. Mikael bit his lip and landed slowly down on his knees. All he needed was Even’s presence and he submitted. Just like he had been taught. He closed his eyes when Even reached out his hand and stroked his cheek gently.

“But it’s okay. You get to make it up to me.”

“Thank you, father.” Mikael spoke so quietly. Barely audible. But Even knew what he was saying anyway. He stuck to his script. He had no choice.

Isak was by the door already. Even could hear him lock it. While Isak was searching the premises for other exits and other people Even focused on his lamb. He moved his hand to his jawline and pressed his thumb on his lips. Mikael cracked his mouth open but Even didn’t enter it. Not yet.

“Have you missed me, Lamb?”

Mikael nodded. Tears ran down his face, one from each eye. Regret. Remorse.

“Terribly. I thought you died in the fire. I’ve serviced you every night for your memory father.”

Three times every night. Four times on Sundays. His loyal servant.

“This is a day of celebration, little one. Your lord has risen from the dead. You get to serve him again with nothing but joyful abandon.”

“Yes, father.”

Isak returned. He looked at Mikael and then at Even. Without saying a word he went to the altar and took the candles down from it. Even smiled softly. Isak was so smart. He was right. Mikael might be able to resist him if he asked now.

“Undress, Lamb. Rejoice.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut. Enjoy!

Mikael looked up at Even, nervous. He glanced at Isak who was staying nearby but seemingly passive at the moment. Even stroked his Lamb’s hair softly.

“It’s okay. He’s with me.”

Mikael blushed and bowed his head.

“Yes, father.”

Even beckoned Mikael to stand up. He obeyed.

“Isak, help him out, would you?”

Isak took both candles in one hand and used the other one to undress Mikael. First the zipper, from his neckline diagonally down all the way to the hem. The flickering light of the candles played on their faces and Mikael’s bare skin. It was so smooth compared to theirs. There were a couple of landmarks but it was mostly uncharted. Isak pushed the shirt off Mikael’s shoulders, first the right one and then the left, and pulled the garment away. He placed it on the floor and while he was down there he unfastened Mikael’s pants.

Mikael was breathing heavy but shallow. Long shivering useless breaths, just barely filling the top of his lungs. Even reached out and grabbed his nipple with his fingertips. He grabbed hard and twisted. It made Mikael whimper.

“He’s hard”, Isak said, struggling to remove the pants with only one hand.

“Already?” Even tilted his head and looked at Mikael. “How naughty.”

Mikael blushed down to his shoulders. He was so ashamed and so turned on, it was a beautiful combination to look at. An equally pretty combo was Mikael and Isak, who finally managed to free Mikael from the rest of his clothes. Even grabbed Mikael’s hard dick and held on tightly.

“Fuck my hand, Lamb.”

Mikael looked at him eyes wide.

“But father --”

Even squeezed harder.

“Do it.”

Mikael obeyed. He moved his hips, clumsily, and his hard dick slid in Even’s grip. Hot tears of shame ran down his cheeks. Isak stood up and reached over to lick them away. Mikael’s hips bucked against Even’s hand.

“Have you been alone all this time, Lamb?” Even purred softly, stroking Mikael’s hair with his free hand.

“Yes, father. So alone.”

Even tightened his grip. Mikael stopped.

“Keep going.”

Mikael looked at him, eyes wide.

“Father I can’t --”

“Keep. Going.”

Mikael hesitated. Even was holding him so tight that attempting to move would hurt. Even looked at him expectantly and finally Mikael obeyed him. The sounds he made as he nudged his hips back and forth were delightful. Squeaky.

Isak stepped by the altar. He undressed himself, still holding the candles, and laid down on the altar on his back. He pressed his shoulder blades down and arched his back. Even held Mikael’s twitching dick tightly and watched as Isak raised a candle over his body and poured the hot wax on his skin. It dripped down his chest and made him hiss softly. Yes. Oh fuck yes.

Mikael looked over his shoulder.

“No! What are you doing?” He sounded horrified. Even yanked at his dick, making him moan in pain and turn back.

“Blasphemy, Lamb. We’re staining this place of worship with our wickedness. And you will love every second of it, don’t you worry.”

Even released Mikael’s dick and grabbed him from behind the neck. He pressed his lips in his black silky hair.

“Now, be a good boy and sit on his face.”

Mikael wanted to object. He didn’t. He turned around as Even guided him from the neck and walked to the altar and Isak laying on his back on it. A candle in each hand. Mikael hesitated. He rested his hands on the altar and took his sweet time, but finally he climbed on it. Even guided his legs and positioned him straddling Isak, facing away from him. Little Lamb was blushing so intensely. He tried to cover his hole with his hands but Even didn’t let him.

“Stop that before you start it. Isak found you and he has earned a treat. Let him have your taste.”

“Yes, father.” Mikael’s whisper was so quiet. His movements so timid. But he did as he was told, he leaned his hands on his thighs for balance and lowered himself down on Isak’s face. The way he jumped at the first flick of that tongue was to die for. Even’s rock hard dick was pulsing inside his pants.

“Isak. Make him real clean.” Even used his stern voice, his trader voice, and saw it turned Isak on just as much as Mikael. Both their dicks were dripping. “From the inside as well.”

Mikael moaned before he could stop himself. There he was, on the altar, sitting on a naked boy’s face and moaning like a slut. A harlot. Even walked to the other end of the altar and pulled Isak’s legs apart. He took a candle from his hand and reached over him to stroke at Mikael’s cheek.

“Open up”, he said softly. Mikael opened his mouth. Even pulled the candle off the holder and pushed it in Mikael’s mouth base first. “I don’t want to see a single tooth mark on the wax, Lamb.”

Mikael squeezed his lips around the candle. It dripped on Isak’s chest. Isak’s sounds were muffled by Mikael’s ass. Even reached further, to his thigh, and pressed on it. Lower.

“I can still hear him squeak.”

Mikael was so red. He was shaking and jumping at the treatment Isak’s quick tongue was giving him and struggling to hold the candle in his mouth. Each jump made more wax drop on Isak’s skin, and some hit Mikael’s thighs as well, making him wince in pain. So fucking beautiful.

Even pushed his finger in his own mouth. He let Mikael see it, how he sucked on it first and then just licked and lathered, making it wet and shiny. How he pushed it inside Isak’s body that was willing but resisting. Isak was relatively open from what they had been doing earlier but spit made a terrible lube. Yet Mikael looked mostly jealous. He pushed his hips down.

“Easy, Lamb. Don’t suffocate him completely.” Even slapped at Isak’s thigh with his free hand. “Up your game. He’s not satisfied.”

Mikael’s eyes rolled back in his head. He tilted his head back and drew a pretty line of droplets of wax on Isak’s stomach. Isak was still holding the other candle in his hand, ignoring the burn on his fingers. Such a good boy.

Even moved his finger inside Isak, back and forth. He would have to get actual lube to fuck him properly but he had still time. Time to enjoy and savour. The sight served for him was so delicious. Isak’s hard dripping dick, the soft candlelight, Mikael losing himself to Isak’s tongue and desperately trying to hold on to the candle. The melting wax. The seared flesh. Even’s gaze followed Mikael’s smooth thigh all the way to his dick.

“Touch your dirty thing.”

Mikael closed his eyes. His hand was shaking when he brought it to his dick and grabbed it. He touched himself slowly, embarrassed to do so when father was looking. And that made him drip. Even smiled.

“Look at me, Lamb.”

Mikael opened his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks but his eyes were shining. He had missed father, oh yes he had. But now father was here. Right here, smiling at him benevolently.

Even pulled his finger out of Isak. He went to his bag and got the lube. He undressed, folding his clothes carefully. He didn’t want any stains on them. He kept his eyes on the altar, on the beautiful sacrifice spread on it. Abundance.

When he got back he took the candle away from Mikael. He moaned, like he had been holding it back for a while, letting it build up inside him. Even turned the candle in his hand, letting the flame melt the wax so it dropped on Isak’s pelvis right by his pretty hard dick. He made a puddle of it and then stuck the candle in it. Even took the candle Isak was holding as well and used its wax to build better support for his makeshift candlestick. Finally he could let go of the candle and it stayed standing.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Mikael nodded.

“Yes father.”

“Tell me what he’s doing.”

“Father I can’t, it’s so dirty.”

Even smiled. He tilted the candle, letting it drip on Mikael’s thigh. Once was enough.

“His tongue..oh..it’s absolutely everywhere. It’s so  _ strong _ and so..so..it’s inside me father and it feels so good.” Mikael was panting while he tried to speak. It was adorable, really.

“Is Isak fucking you with his tongue? That’s very nasty.”

“Yes. Yes father. Yes!”

“Is that nasty act making you come?”

“I -- I don’t know, I don’t know.”

Even left his place between Isak’s legs and walked to Mikael. He took his flustered tear stained face between his hands and kissed his forehead.

“Do you want to atone for your sin, Lamb? Do you want to be clean again?”

“Yes!”

Even placed the candle gently in Mikael’s hand.

“Punish your wicked thing.”

He pulled back. Mikael’s hand was shaking. He looked at the flame, then down at himself, crying again. Even held his breath as he watched Mikael tilt the candle and let the wax fall on his dick. He cried out in pain and Even had to get back between Isak’s legs. Lube. He lubed himself up, spread Isak’s legs and shoved his dick inside him in one hard thrust. He could hear a muffled cry in between Mikael’s. The candle stuck to Isak’s skin shook with his thrusts, spilling wax everywhere. On him, too, and the sweet sting made him grit his teeth and push harder.

Five pours. That was enough, Even took the candle away from Mikael and blew it out.

“Touch yourself. Come when I tell you to.”

He had missed this. The power he had over his little Lamb, the soft sweet innocence he got to deprive. Isak let him do anything to him but he enjoyed it so. Willingly. Lamb was ashamed to like this and that was beautiful to see. How he grabbed his wax stained dick like it still burnt his palm.

Even looked Mikael in the eye while he fucked Isak harder. They were both trembling by the force of his thrusts. Isak’s dick was slapping on his stomach, the candle was spilling, the flame flickering. Isak must have been getting tired by now but Even couldn’t tell, not from him or from Mikael.

“Father..please..”

“Oh, alright. You can come when you think it’s time.”

Mikael bit his lip. He would not come until Even did. Even pinched the candle out and grabbed Isak’s dick. He paced his strokes with his thrusts, and Mikael couldn’t suffocate all the moans Isak was making now. The temple was filled with moans, slaps, sliding slippery sounds, panting, gasping, grasping. The gods had returned, if only for a short visit.

Isak came first. He came hard, on his chest and Mikael’s legs. Mikael, the shaking mess, held on. He waited. He moaned and whined and begged but he waited, touching himself frantically and taking everything Isak’s tongue had to offer him. Even pushed himself inside Isak’s tight hole again and again, harder, deeper, ever harder until he couldn’t anymore. He stopped. He came, and in his howling orgasm he barely registered that Mikael came as well. He shot just a couple of drops but he was shaking, all over, and panting, drooling, praying. Speaking his lord’s name in vain.

Even pulled out. He reached over to wrap his arms around Mikael and pulled him closer, off Isak’s face. Isak was still breathing, Even could hear him gasping. He could take care of himself. Even had other things to attend to.

“You served me so well my Lamb. So well. It was so good.”

Mikael clinged to him. He wrapped his arms around Even and pulled himself against his chest, sobbing. Even stroked his hair softly, softly.

“I’m so proud of you. But there’s one more thing I need from you.”

Mikael nodded. His cheek rubbed against Even’s sweaty chest.

“I need you to tell me where Chris is.”

Mikael froze. He tensed up, Even could feel it against his body.

“I miss him, Lamb. I miss my Dove. Do you know where he is?”

Mikael didn’t move. So, he knew. Oh, Dove. You are a fool.

“It’s okay, my beautiful perfect Lamb. You can tell father anything.”

Mikael nodded again. Tiny little nods, many of them. Isak stayed perfectly still under him, still and silent, letting Mikael forget he was there.

“Am I forgiven, father?”

Even stroked the black hair. He played with it gently.

“Almost, Lamb. So close. You were so filthy when you let Isak lick your dirtiest place.”

Mikael sniffled. Even rocked him, just a bit, holding him tight.

“It’s okay. Just tell me where Chris is and I will make you clean again.”

He waited. And waited. And waited. Finally Mikael sniffled one last time and wiped his eyes.

“What are you going to do to him?”

“Nothing. I just want to talk. I need to know why he left me when I was sick and needed him. Now I’m all better, too.”

“Okay.”

Yes. Yes, yes, fuck yes. Even felt Isak press his leg against his. Keep it cool, father.

“Can you tell me where I can find him?”

“I don’t know. But I have an address.”

Even nodded.

“That will do, Lamb. That will do very nicely.”

“Can I get down?”

Even let Mikael down from the altar. Isak yanked the candle off and rolled away as well. No more desecration. Mikael placed the candlesticks on the altar and stuck the candles in it. Even lit them up for him.

“Give me the address and I’ll deliver you from your sins.”

Mikael kneeled in front of the altar. Even’s patience was growing thin. Isak took his hand and shook his head. Very well. If someone knew anything about waiting, it was Isak. Even took a step back with him and let Mikael have his prayer.


	19. Chapter 19

Even leaned over the map and frowned. It was a dated one, and the address Mikael had couldn’t be found anywhere on it. Mikael’s whimpering in the corner didn’t make his search any easier. Or help his own predicament.

“Again.”

“Please, no, no no no I swear I --” Mikael’s plead was cut by his wail. Isak licked his blood from the blade and left him simmering for a moment. He came to Even.

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know anything more”, he murmured silently and wrapped his arms around Even. He pressed his body against Even’s back, to soothe him. “We need to tap into the network.”

“Fuck that.”

Isak rubbed his cheek on Even’s shoulder.

“What if they have a system? If Chris doesn’t, say, hear from Mikael he knows something is off and leaves? We don’t have time for guesswork.”

Even felt more like himself now. In his own clothes, with his little Lamb groveling at his feet, with his rediscovered power. Fucking Isak, did he want them to get caught?

“We have met too many people, Isak. Someone must be watching now that we’re not dead anymore. Do you know how simple it is? All you need is a little string of code and you can be alerted when anyone’s signature appears online. Exact location, in a millisecond.”

“I’m not afraid to die. Let me do it. I’ll go somewhere and check the address.”

Even sighed. Oh, Isak. Even wasn’t an idiot anymore, he was back.

“How exactly were you planning to tell me where to go? If you tap into any network you can be located. And followed.”

“I can’t just keep cutting him forever. He’s about to pass out anyway.”

Even shook Isak off his back. He needed to concentrate on the map. Maybe he had missed something. He ran his finger along the street they were now at. The church was marked with a small cross in a little circle. How sentimental. Then again, anyone who made an actual paper map was bound to be just that. His kind of people.

“You know, I could just download an updated map. I don’t need to activate the location system.”

Well. That might actually work. Might. A map was a small file, if you wanted just the image and street names. Downloading it would be quick, and if nobody was looking exactly at that particular sector on that particular drive then maybe Isak could sneak in and out without anyone noticing. Let alone tracking him.

“He knows a lot about these things father.”

Isak practically jumped back to the corner and slashed Mikael. Not his pretty face, smart boy.

“Nobody asked you anything, choir boy.”

Even could smell Sonja’s hair. Fucking Isak. Why hadn’t he kept his cool and let Even defend him instead? He was slipping, constantly slipping, more and more. The point where Even would have to answer to Sonja for letting things like this slide had been passed ages ago.

“Lamb is right, Isak. You are very, very capable for someone who’s been a slave since he was six years old.”

Isak paused. He was still holding a knife and Even knew he was calculating his chances. So he decided to spare him the trouble and grabbed his gun. Isak could hear the metal brush at the table and let that thought go.

“I have been somewhat out of it lately. But I have been listening. Paying attention. And you know what, Isak?” Even raised the gun and aimed it at him. “I feel so much better now.”

Isak could tell Even was aiming at him even though he had his back turned. He probably saw it from Mikael’s face. Nonetheless, he raised his hands slowly, his palms in front of his shoulders, and turned around even slower.

“Even. Are you holding me at gunpoint for hotness? Because it’s working.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at Isak. Fuck, he was so. Fearless. Shameless. Beautiful.

“I’m aiming this gun at you because I want answers.”

“Okay. Just. Please remember that some questions are dangerous to ask. They change things. I like the way they are now, don’t you?”

“If I remember correctly you dumped me this morning because you didn’t like the way things were now.”

“Well. Yes. But we made up, didn’t we? I love you. And I love this. What we’re doing now. Together. We’re finally getting close and you want to put an end to it now?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Even held the gun tighter. Took a step closer. Mikael was buying into the menacing act all the way, covering his head with his arms and whining in the corner, but Isak -- Isak did not fear death. Or him.

Fuck that was sexy.

Focus.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Isak. And I’m yours. Body and soul. And heart.”

“That’s not what I want to know, asshole!”

Isak nodded. Even pressed the gun between his green eyes. They were looking into his, calm and warm.

“That’s all I’m going to say about that subject. Next question, please.”

“What are you doing here?” A question equally, if more, relevant as his first one had been. What was Isak’s plan? Why was he here, after all they’d been through? After several possibilities to escape?

“I’m hunting a dove. I wanted that bitch dead for what he did to me. And you.”

“Wanted.”

Isak nodded. It was a bit tough with a gun pressing on his face.

“Yes. Now I want to make him pay but not kill him. Maybe we should just cure his dick instead of all of him?”

“Or maybe I’ll put a bullet into your lying face.”

“Love. Please. You owe me a slow and painful death.”

Even swung his arm back and then smacked Isak with the back of the gun. Droplets of blood flew out and landed on the floor. Isak tried his teeth with his tongue but didn’t spit any of them out.

“I owe you nothing! You are lying to me. You have been lying to me all along and I demand you tell me the truth. Now.”

Isak shook his head.

“No.”

“Excuse me?” The nerve! The fucking nerve! This was just like their first dates all over again. Fond memories of good times. Well played, Isak. Well played.

“I love you. That’s not a lie anymore. I swear. Also not a lie: I will help you find Chris and your girl. Still not lying: I am ready to die for you.” Isak stopped talking. He licked his lips slowly. “No promises on anything else. Take it or leave it, love.”

The bones of Even’s hand ached from the force he was squeezing the gun with. He pointed it at Isak. He lowered it. He raised it again. Lowered. Raised. Finally he just put it away.

“I don’t have time for this shit. Mikael, tie his hands behind his back. Tie them good.”

Isak didn’t struggle. He put the knife away. He positioned his arms so they could be tied up easily and with minimal pull to his shoulders. He knew he was going to stay restrained for a while now. His serenity was contagious, and by the time Mikael was done Even had calmed down significantly as well.

“You’re so fucking lucky, you know? If I wanted to kill you  _ at all, _ even a drop, you’d be dead now.”

“I know. And I’m not mad at you.”

Even laughed. Short and dry.

“Well that’s a relief.”

“And I meant it when I said the gunpoint thing was really working.”

“Vixen.” Still, he smiled. Just a bit. Isak was incredible, for sure. “You really know how to download a map without logging into the location grid?”

“Yes. But you can’t really trust me to do what I’m telling you I’m doing.”

Even looked at the map spread out on the table. He looked at Mikael who had returned to his corner after tying Isak up. Bleeding and shaking and crying again.

“Honestly, I’m running out of options.”

“So will you trust me?”

“Can I?”

“Depends.”

Even nodded. He was willing to believe Isak. About the things he claimed were true. He was not prepared to do this alone, and even less prepared to kill Chris and then be left all by himself with Liliann. He was a fool for it, but he wanted a family.

Isak was not someone to build that with. But he was going to fucking try. During their hunt he had noticed they kind of worked as a team. No. They really worked. That was something, wasn’t it? How many close relationships in Even’s life had been built on trust and fallen for the same reason? All of them?

“What do you need?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this did NOT go how I had planned. At all. Thanks a lot, Mikael.
> 
> Two more chapters to go! Then we'll begin the third (and final?) part, The Preacher.


	20. Chapter 20

The plan had been simple. Perhaps too simple. Or possibly Isak had been getting too comfortable with Even, taking solace in his increasing madness. He had not prepared himself for the possibility of a more lucid day occurring at exactly the worst possible time.

The plan, in all its simplicity, had been to send the location to Eskild - done - and make sure Even got there first but not too far ahead. Just in time for him to incapacitate or possibly kill Chris before their people would arrive and deal with Even. Simple. Neat.

Too bad nothing was either simple or neat with Even. Isak should have remembered that. One more slip in the ever increasing chain. But this time he had reached a weak link and it had broken. In his foolish certainty of Even’s love making him blind he had dismissed a variable. Lamb. Sweet, tender little Lamb, who did not seemingly pose a threat to anything or anyone.

He had been a fool, and now he was paying the price. Of course there had to be more to Lamb that met the eye, nobody got that close to Even without serious skill. Even was a madman, but he was not a complete idiot. At least not all the time.

_ He knows a lot about these things, father. _

Fucking fuck.

Isak was prepared to die. He was not prepared for his mission to fail at the very last minute. Sure, Even’s tracking device was still securely in his jacket’s pocket, but would their people have the patience to wait for him to get to the address Isak had sent Eskild? Would they care? That was the problem with fanatics, they were very trigger happy. To die for the Cause was a noble death. Pot, meet kettle. Urgency had been the cause of Isak’s fall, as well. He had been so eager to complete his mission that he had been careless. Well. That wasn’t entirely true. Not the whole truth. Isak tried to push it away but it kept coming back to haunt him.

He had liked torturing Mikael. Really, really liked it. Just some payback for what Even had made him do at the altar, for the suffocating humiliation that the little bitch hadn’t appreciated properly. Just some damage for his still so intact skin. Isak had been so pretty and pure, and even if his deeds would eventually be forgotten his scars would be there to remind him for the rest of his life. And that fucking tattoo.

Who the fuck tattoos the time of their ex’s death on their new lover?

It was probably phantom pain, but the image still hurt occasionally. A burning sensation, like water that was more than a bit too hot, and he couldn’t do anything about it. It was inside him, under his skin. A fucking memento. That tattoo took something away from Isak and replaced it with a chunk of Sonja.

Fuck, Isak hated that bitch with all his heart.

Maybe he could have met a different Even if she had never existed. An Even who would have smiled more. Yes, definitely, more smiles and less bloodshed. That Even might have blushed when telling Isak he would like to try being rough with him sometime. Isak would have smiled and kissed him and told him to take his bitch on the table right now, and they would have enjoyed it so much that it would have almost scared them. Eventually their curiosity would have gotten the best of them and they’d tried again, and again, and it would have been great and wonderful but not constant.

Maybe they could have made each other so happy and whole and Even would not have ever, not once in his life, uttered someone else’s name in his sleep.

Nonsense. In that world Isak would have never met Even. He’d been sent to some other trader and that’s that. This was his destiny and his fate and his purpose, and he had failed utterly. He had made the biggest mistake he possibly could have. He had fallen in love.

The only thing Isak had going for him was that Even loved him back. He didn’t want to kill Isak, at all, and that was the only reason he was still alive and his mission stood a chance. A slim chance, but still. He would complete his mission and betray Even and justice would be done, wrongs made right and past deeds avenged. Isak’s heart broken but free.

“Well?”

Isak nodded.

“Almost done. I’ll run the encryption just in case, but there is no reason for anyone to think we’d need a map. Nobody’s looking.”

Even paced around like a beast in a cage. Nothing had changed and yet everything had. Isak hadn’t given Even any real answers but the mere act of him asking for them had turned the tables once again. Their unspoken agreement wasn’t unspoken anymore. They were accountable.

The encryption was complete. Isak took a deep breath. He gave the pad a couple of touches and swipes and unplugged it immediately after the map had been downloaded.

“Done. I did it.” He sounded proud of himself. Like he had done something hard and complicated, when all he had actually done was run a key and download an image. Even snatched the pad from him and studied the map. He had forgotten the ties. Too bad Mikael hadn’t. He stepped closer and Isak sighed, brought his hands behind his back again. He held them in an angle that left the ties a bit looser than Mikael tied them. Lamb seemed to be capable of real dick moves as well, without Isak’s little trick he might’ve lost a finger or two from cut off circulation.

“There. Found him.” Even pressed his finger on the pad. The church hadn’t been marked on the new map, but he compared the grid of streets with the paper version and calculated their route. Isak’s fingers were tingling. The end was nigh.

 

Even rode the bike around the block to the back of the building. Isak was sitting in the sidecar still tied up and Mikael was behind Even, his hands almost scared to hold on to him like this. It was near morning, but still dark. Perfect time to strike. Even waited for Mikael to dismount and then got off himself. He hesitated, but decided to bring Isak with him anyway. He had earned the right to be present with everything he’d gone through, hadn’t he? Even opened the dome.

“I’m keeping you tied up. And I won’t try too hard to keep him alive. If he tries something I will stab him.”

“Of course.”

Isak’s obedience was a lie, Even was certain of it. He knew what bubbled under that calm surface. Venom. Addictive venom but still deadly. Even pulled Isak up on his feet and out of the sidecar and handed him over to Mikael. Lamb was perfectly capable to hold a gun at someone’s ribs, especially when that someone was in ties. Even needed his full attention to the task at hand and -- wait. Wait wait wait wait.

“Release him.”

Mikael and Isak stopped. They both looked at Even, both of them puzzled.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I don’t think that’s --”

Even got bored. He stepped back to them and cut Isak free. While he was at it he took his gun away from Mikael and aimed it at his chest. Isak rubbed his wrists and observed. He was always observing.

“You knew where to find Chris, Lamb.” He knew and he didn’t tell immediately. That meant legiance. That meant trouble for Even. He couldn’t trust Isak, but he could trust Mikael less. “Isak, can I leave Lamb for your concern?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a lie?”

“I want to get Chris almost as much as you do, you know it.”

“I can’t give you a weapon. Sorry.”

“I think I’ll manage.”

Isak grabbed Mikael’s arm and twisted it behind his back. His hold was tight and secure, and he pressed his free hand on Mikael’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“You know, we could just lock him in the sidecar.”

Even nodded. Good. Good thinking.

“Do it.”

Isak dragged Mikael to the bike and shoved him in the sidecar. He closed the dome and locked it carefully. Then he returned to Even. He looked so amazing in his outfit and in the near darkness, full of danger and death. Even wasn’t supposed to but when Isak got to him he grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. It was short and sweet but powerful at the same time and when it was over Even stayed close, their noses nearly touching.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A moment of silence. For Dove’s memory. Even pulled back first.

“Let’s go.”

The back door was locked. It wasn’t a problem, Even had brought his acids with him. A drop of this, a dab of that, and the lock was melted away. Isak went in first. Still unarmed. His sole purpose was to act as a human shield, and the enthusiasm he had for that mission was almost touching. Everything was silent. And dark. Even put the shades on. The corridor was empty, Isak would manage blind just fine.

When they reached the first door Even tapped on Isak’s shoulder. He stopped. Even tried the handle and it turned. He pulled the door open and took a look inside. A closet. Storage. Boxes and crates. Even closed the door and Isak started going again.

Three doors down, nothing anywhere. They reached the end of the hallway. Isak tugged at Even’s jacket’s collar and Even lifted the shades from his eyes. A thin line of light shone through under the door. This was it. The dovecote. Even held his gun ready and grabbed the handle, holding his breath.

The room was unoccupied. But it was a mess. A crate of toys had fallen over, its contents everywhere, the canopy of the bed was torn, the small table flipped and the remains of a tiny tea party spilled all over the floor around it. Even’s chest felt tight.

Someone was coming. Isak stepped in front of Even, pressing his back on Even’s chest, and tilting his head out of the way so Even could see. Even aimed his gun at the door and they waited.

“Liliann? Honey?”

Chris rushed in through the door, a gun in each hand. He pointed both of them at Even and Isak. He was short of breath, his eyes flashing.

“Where is she? What have you done to my daughter?!”


	21. Chapter 21

They stared at each other for a couple of long, stretching seconds. Chris’ hand was shaking. Even’s wasn’t. Barely. Isak’s body blocked the shaking before it reached the arm.

“Where is she?!” Chris shouted, jumping forward. Even almost pulled the trigger right then and there. But he didn’t. There was something more important going on than his vengeance. Liliann was gone?

“You’re the one who took her.”

“For a good reason! You fucking burned the Plaza! What if she’d been in there?”

Even was appalled. How dare Chris even suggest that. Well. He had a point. Even had gone deep this time.

“She wasn’t there.”

“Not thanks to you!”

Isak shifted a bit against Even.

“It’s starting to seem that the two of you have something more important to handle than this standstill. How about I count to three and on three you both lower your weapons?”

Neither of them moved. Isak sighed.

“I know where she is.”

Chris was by them faster than Even could think. Which was probably good, because otherwise he would have shot him. Now instead of lying on the floor bleeding Chris was shoving his guns under Isak’s chin, screaming into his face to tell him immediately where his daughter was.

Isak didn’t even blink.

“No.”

Chris stared at him. Confused. Even shrugged.

“Infuriating, isn’t it?” Even took out his knife. He popped the blade out and brought it in front of Isak’s eye. “You don’t need your pretty eyes to speak, love.”

“I’m not saying anything until the guns are out of play. He might kill you.”

“How very thoughtful of you, dear.” Even looked at Chris. “You heard him. On three.”

“He’s bluffing.”

“Maybe. He is real good at that. He is also unarmed and I have a knife.”

“He loves knives!”

“You have a point there. But if I’ve spent quite some time now with this lovely little snake and I can tell you, my dear Dove, that he is not kidding when he’s saying he’s not going to talk. He’ll take it to the grave.”

Chris twisted his mouth. It fluctuated between a grimace and some kind of a desperate grin. Then it settled somewhere in between.

“Do you really think he knows where she is?”

“Yes.”

“On three.”

Isak counted. On three Even lowered his gun. So did Chris. Both men relaxed, just a bit, and then looked at Isak. He licked his lips quickly.

“My people have her.”

Chris shoved his guns in Isak’s face again. It seemed a bit like an overkill, but given the circumstances it was kind of understandable. Even rolled his eyes and aimed at Chris.

“Who the fuck are your people?”

“No.”

“Say ‘no’ one more time I motherfucking dare you.”

“Dove. He won’t budge.”

Chris groaned and lowered his guns. Even followed suite.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know the specifics.” Chris almost raised his arm again but Isak pressed his fingers on it. Lightly. “But I can get her back to you. I never agreed on kidnapping an innocent child. To be honest I’ve been waiting for an excuse to switch sides for a while now.”

Chris glared at Even.

“Please tell me you’re not buying into this bullshit.”

Even sighed. And shrugged.

“If you have any better ideas please share.”

“How about we execute this little shit and go get our girl back? His expiration date passed ages ago anyway.”

“Humor me.” Even licked his lips slowly. He looked around the trashed room. “Where do we start looking?”

“Anywhere! I will tear this fucking city down brick by brick if that’s what it takes.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what you’d have to do. It’ll take forever. Liliann won’t recognise us by the time we get to her.” Even stepped back. Isak could take care of himself. “Or we don’t kill Isak and let him help us.”

Chris rolled his eyes in turn.

“You can’t possibly trust that fucking asshole. He ruined you! Destroyed everything! He tore our family apart.”

“No.  _ You _ tore my family apart.”

“Fuck you! I had to leave before your insanity -- it would have killed her! Liliann adores you and you would have broken her heart.” Chris had trouble keeping his voice steady all the way to the end. But was it grief or rage? Both?

“Chris. Dove. Put the gun away. Let’s talk with Isak and find our baby. Okay?” Even spoke as softly as he could without sounding like faking it. “Please?”

Chris looked at him full of disbelief.

“Please? Are you  _ asking _ me?”

“No.” Even lowered himself down. On one knee first, then the other one too. “I’m begging you. Let Isak help us.”

Chris put his guns in their holsters, stepped to Even and grabbed him. He tried to pull him up on his feet.

“Get up Even. Stop this.”

Even didn’t budge. He stayed on his knees, no matter how hard Chris pushed or pulled, no matter how hard he pounded his chest and shoulders with his fists. Isak wasn’t the only one who had learned something in the past months. Even stayed on his knees, didn’t say anything but a silent “please” every now and then. He let Chris run out of wind, and when he collapsed against Even he wrapped his arms around his Dove and pulled him close.

They were both crying. Chris much harder than Even, but Even was actually surprised to be crying at all. What was he weeping for? Liliann’s disappearance wasn’t in any way new to him, it was tremendously upsetting to know she wasn’t possibly safe anymore but not something to cry about. He had missed Chris, and he was in part relieved to see him again, to hold him like this. But that wasn’t it, either.

He looked at Isak over Chris’ shoulder. Isak looked devastated. Something grabbed Even by the heart and squeezed. With nails. Long fingernails painted crimson.

“It’s okay Dove”, he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Chris clinged to him tighter. Even looked at Isak over his shoulder and mouthed a silent “I’m sorry” for him. Isak nodded. And waited. He waited for a long time until Chris was finally done and let go of Even.

“Just so you know, Isak especially told me to not kill you. He figured out that you had mercy on him when you sent Lamb to me, and he wanted to show you the same kindness.”

Chris frowned.

“Kindness. That’s an interesting choice of words. I’d say a conniving bitch.”

“Or self preserving.”

“In this case they’re the same thing.” Chris sighed. He leaned his forehead on Even’s shoulder. “You know the worst part? I fucking missed you.”

“I hate to interrupt you two but we should start planning now.”

Chris pushed himself away from Even and staggered up on his feet. Even got up as well. Isak looked at them and then around him.

“Is there anywhere more comfortable than here?”

Chris took his guns out again. He aimed at Isak. Even raised his brow at him.

“I trust that snake barely as far as I can throw him.”

“Whatever”, Isak stated. He looked at Chris, unnerved. “Where?”

“The front room. You go first.”

Isak took the lead. Even stepped between him and Chris as they exited the room. He felt the barrel of a gun stroke down his spine.

“Don’t think I’m letting you stop me, Even. I will shoot him through you if I need to.”

“I didn’t expect anything less of you.”

“Nobody’s fucking shooting anyone okay?” Isak sounded tired. He probably was. They had been up all night, and being held at gunpoint could be quite exhausting.

“Remains to be seen.”

They reached the front room and Isak sat down on the couch. Chris chose the armchair and Even felt more like standing now. He stood there, watching both of his lovers. They were both so beautiful.

“Okay, Isak. Where is our daughter?”

Isak sighed. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

“As I said, I don’t know exactly. But I know who have her. They call themselves The Cause.”

Even looked at Chris. He shrugged. They had never heard of them.

“Who are they?”

“A terrorist cell. A liberation front. The salvation. Depends on who you’re asking.”

“I’m asking you, aren’t I?”

“In that case, a bunch of well organized fucking psychos who have declared a holy war.”

Chris fondled the handle of his gun.

“I thought you were one of them?”

“Was. Yes. But since my leaving there I’ve had some time to think about it.” Isak looked at Even. “I choose you. Believe it if you can.”

Even really, really wanted to believe him. But could he? How could he? It was obvious Isak was behind them getting Liliann. Then again, Isak hadn’t known she’d be here alone with her nanny. Isak had expected them to find Chris.

“I can’t.”

Isak looked devastated. Again. Chris wasn’t buying it, he just scoffed, but Even wasn’t so sure.

“I understand. It’s okay.” It wasn’t, Even could tell. It didn’t matter. What mattered was finding Liliann. Even’s vengeance had lost all its meaning, he had Chris right there in front of him and all he could think about was that he wasn’t holding their daughter.

“Isak. Please.”

“Yes. Of course. I’m sorry.” Isak leaned back a bit. He took a deep breath.

After Isak had finished Chris looked at Even. Even looked at Chris.

“Sounds like we could use some backup.”

“I have some friends left. How about you?”

“A couple. I think.”

Chris stood up and took his guns out. He took the safeties off.

“Call them. We have a war in our hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This is it for The Hunter. What a ride it was!
> 
> Up next: The Preacher. I must give my other wips some TLC before starting that one, and it needs some planning too.
> 
> Meanwhile! I was asked to do a commentary-sort of thing on this after finishing, and I just might! I'll start with Trader. I think I'll add them on my tumblr, the link is in my bio. What I have in mind is some DVD style comments about what I was thinking when writing the chapter and how I made my choices etc. Do check that out if you're interested!
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this part, I basically live for Inbox (1+) on my dashboard. <3
> 
> Oh, also! If you miss blood!Evak and hot!gore, go check out this fic and marvel at the bitch that is shared subconscious: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386563/chapters/33220143


End file.
